Big Blue
by Vrawr
Summary: After running away from La Push, Jacob ends up in Canada. He meets, and imprints on, 13 year old Clare Edwards, but is he ready to give up Bella? JacobClare - Canon and Non -
1. Run!

**A/N : **(: This chapter had been re-written. Please enjoy~

**Time line : **Clare is about thirteen, and it's the summer before she starts going to Degrassi. Jacob is about.. 16/17 and it's during Breaking Dawn, when he, you know, left and all? xD Yeah. I know it's kinda mixed up.. but the story makes more sense like this. (:

**Copyright : I Do NOT Own Twilight Or Degrassi. If I did, then Clare would have a harem. **

* * *

Darcy Edwards lifted up the limb—the bark rough and dry—to try and reach the other girls before they got too far away. She sighed, knowing that it probably wasn't any use.

Clare Edwards, Darcy's little sister, got hit in the face with said limb. "D-Darcy!" Clare grumbled, only loud enough to be heard by Darcy and herself. The other girls were probably a couple dozen meters away by now, anyways. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Clare-bear! I thought you saw it..." Darcy apologized, only slightly worried about her sister. It had been a tiny limb, after all; only large enough to hurt a child.

Clare huffed loudly, and looked around. "Where do you think they are?" The older girl sighed. "How should I know, Clare? They're probably looking for us now, though." Clare frowned, furrowing her brows. "I doubt that, Darce. They most likely don't even notice that we're gone."

Darcy—who had chosen to ignore her sister—suddenly stopped, causing Clare to run into her back. "Ugh! What the heck did you stop for?" Darcy gasped, and a few seconds later, looked back at her sister, with wide, wild eyes. She whispered 'run,' before she began to move away. Clare looked hesitantly to see what they were supposed to be running from.

A wolf. A _giant _wolf.

Clare gulped and looked over to where her sister was, just two seconds before. "D.. Darcy?" No answer. She looked back over to where the wolf was laying, only to see that the giant beast had opened its eyes... its beautiful, brown eyes.

Clare's mouth propped open slightly, as she let out a gasp. This creature; this beautiful, magnificent beast, had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen in her whole life.

* * *

Jacob Black turned over lazily at the sound of footsteps. Normally, he would have ignored them. Most humans never found him, anyways. And if they did, most of them had the common sense to run away. Instead of going back to sleep, however, something told him to look back.

A thought went through his mind. Had they found him? Were they here? Were they going to bring him back?

But no, it was two girls, that were, _apparently, _lost.

One of them had moved enough limbs and leaves to see him. He heard her gasp and, after a few moments, whisper 'run' to the other girl. But she was the only one who had moved. He waited a few seconds, before opening his eyes. He was momentarily blinded by the light, but once his eyes had adjusted, he was _almost_ glad that he had turned around.

There stood a girl, no older than fourteen, with straight, long caramel colored hair. She had soft, light pink lips, but that wasn't what caught Jacob Black's attention. It was her eyes; her beautiful, big blue eyes. They were like the color of the sky on a clear day, yet even more beautiful; they were like the ocean—clear and bright—with the sun beating down on it. He stared at her a moment longer, his mind completely frozen. Finally, it dawned on him.

He had imprinted. On a complete and total stranger.

Quickly, he jumped up—wincing when she flinched—and began to move backwards, away from her. As much as he wanted to be near her; as much as he wanted to ask her name, he knew that he had to leave.

It hurt him more than anything; more than Bella choosing the leech over him; more than knowing that he'll never be good enough; and even more than leaving all of his friends and family behind. But he had to ignore it. This girl; this beautiful, beautiful girl was a complete and total stranger! He couldn't imprint on her! He was supposed to imprint on _Bella_! But he knew, as much as it hurt him to admit it, that that would never, ever happen. She had the leech; she didn't need him. That was why he ran; that was why he left behind _his home._

Fate? Maybe.

* * *

**A/N - **(: Hope you enjoyed. Please review, and continue to read~


	2. Totally NOT A Stalker

**A/N : **Hey there, how's it goin'? :3 I'm gonna try and make this chapter just alittle longer. Hopefully you'll like it! :D

**Copyright : I Do NOT Own Twilight Or Degrassi. If I did, Lauren and Bella would be in love with each other, and Jasper would be in love with Leah. But.. yeah.. that's not happenin'.**

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I took a deep breath, trying to process what just happened. Darcy, my sister, just.. ran away and left me here. Alone. With a gigantic wolf! Atleast he hadn't attacked me yet. In fact, he looked as if he admired me at first.. then he looked angry and shocked, but then.. he looked sad. It was weird.. to say the least. Why would a wolf admire _me?_ I can understand how they could admire their Alphas and their mates.. but a human girl that they had just met? No.. that couldn't happen.

I could understand the anger. A human had trampled upon his territory, and continued to stand there and gawk at him. I'd be mad too. The shock, though, is a different thing. There hadn't been any news on giant wolves near here, so maybe he was surprised to see.. someone like me? Or maybe he's surprised I made it this far? I shook my head. No.. we weren't that far in.. Maybe he's just shocked that I'm still standing here.

I looked around hesitantly. There weren't any dead bodies or skeletons around.. but maybe he just moved around a lot..

I looked back towards him. Why would he be sad? As weird as it might sound, I didn't want him to be sad. He was a living, breathing animal, and didn't deserve to feel sadness. Even if he had killed other living.. breathing... animals. But that wasn't the point! Why was he sad? Did I.. remind him of someone? Was it something I did?

_Your too far in, Clare. Just walk away slowly and then, once your far enough away, run like Hell._

I bit my bottom lip and wondered why I didn't do just that. Why I didn't run with Darcy.. why I continued to stand here and stare at the majestic beast.

x x x x x x

**Third Person**

x x x x x x

It took Jacob Black a few minutes to process; One, he hadn't moved. Two, neither had she. And three, she didn't look as scared as she should have been. She just looked curious.

_Atleast I don't scare her anymore.. _He thought, slightly happy.

Jacob didn't want to like her. No.. he wanted to do quite the opposite. He wanted to hate her.. but.. he wasn't strong enough to hate his imprint.. wasn't strong enough to turn around and run.. or at, the _very, _least scare her off.

He thought that she would bolt within the first few milliseconds, but when she hadn't, he gave it a few more seconds.. she stayed. After that, he got frustrated. Why was she staying? Didn't she know she was in _danger?_ No, he wasn't going to hurt her.. never would he do that. But, she was _alone _in a _forest, _with a _wolf. _She should know that something might happen, but she didn't even move.

Jacob laid down on the forest floor hesitantly, and continued to stare at her, to study her.

She, like we already covered, had long, straight caramel colored hair, soft, pink lips, and big, beautiful blue eyes. But.. she had so much more. She was average at most to most, even to her own parents, but to him.. she was.. _beautiful. _Everything about her was. Her pale, creamy, soft looking skin, her long, black lashes..

He could go on all day, but he hated himself for it. He was supposed to always love Bella, even if she would never love him.

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I gently fell to my knees and smiled hesitantly at him. "H.. Hello.. ?" His ears perked up and his tail started to wag slightly.

My smile widened. "I'm.. Clare. Who are you?" I winced almost immediately.

_Your going crazy, Clare. A _wolf _wouldn't be able to talk back to you.. _

"Erm, never mind that last question.. it was stupid." His tail stopped wagging, and he looked into my eyes. I could almost hear the words _your not stupid_penetrate my skull. I stared at him in amazement, before I realized that I must have been imagining things. "I.. err.. I'm thirteen.. and I'll be starting Degrassi next week..." I sighed lightly. "I'm kind of looking forward to it.. but.." I looked back towards him. He looked interested.

I muttered something under my breath before shaking my head. "Why am I out here, talking to a _wolf?" _I groaned quietly. He looked amused. "H-hey now, it's not funny! Darcy left me out here and now all I have is some.. some giant fur ball to talk to? Geez, what luck I have.."

The wolf let out something that sounded sort of like a laugh. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't know wolves can laugh..

"Stop laughing! It's really not funny! What if the temperature drops and I.. I get Hypothermia or something?" He stopped 'laughing' immediately. "Bet you wouldn't be laughing then, would you? You wouldn't have anybody to keep you company.." He had that amused look in his eyes again.

I was just about to start talking again, when I heard my name being called in the distance. My eyes widened, and looked back over to my companion, only to discover him walking in the opposite direction. "W-wait!" I called suddenly. He looked back, with that sad expression in his eyes again. "Will.. will I ever see you again?" He looked at me for a few more seconds, until the people calling my name started to come closer, then he ran off, leaving a small trail off dust behind him.

x x x

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry! I thought you were right behind me! If I had known.." I smiled softly at my older sister. "It's fine Darce.. the wolf left almost immediatley after you did, I guess I was just frozen in shock or something." I didn't feel the need to tell my sister what exactly had happened. She either would have thought that I was, even more, amazingly lucky, or think I was crazy. I just didn't want it to be the latter.

"But Clare-bear.. I left you out there.. by _yourself! _I'm such a terrible sister.." After that thing with _Adams, _Darcy had been thinking that every little thing she did, she did wrong.. even after all this time. She had been getting a little better though, and that's all I can ask for. "Really Darce.. I'm alive and I don't have any broken bones or bruises.. so I'm _fine. _Just please believe me already."

Darcy sighed and ran one of her tanned hands through my hair. "I'm so glad that your safe Clare.. if you had gotten hurt in any way, I would have.." I successfully shut her up, by giving her a giant bear hug. "Darcy.. please don't finish that sentence. I'm not worth you dying.. or even getting hurt." She looked down, surprised.

"Clare," She began sternly. "You are worth _so_much more than you give yourself credit for. I'm sure that dozens of guys are gonna line up at your locker once you start Degrassi." I snorted. "Yeah right, Darce. The only thing guys would want me for is studying help, and even then, I doubt it." Darcy rolled her eyes. "Well, they won't if you keep wearing that _uniform. _Really, Clare-bear, can't you just buy some skinny jeans or something? You could even borrow some of mine if you wanted." I laughed at that. Me.. in skinny jeans? Sure, sis.. sure.

"But really, what's wrong with my outfit? It's comfortable.." Well, that wasn't a _complete _lie. The skirt allowed me to.. erm.. breath.. but the shirt _was _slightly tight.

Darcy laughed lightly and let go of me. "It would be fine Clare-bear, if we went to _private school." _I rolled my eyes and began to walk away, towards our two story house. "I should get ready for bed, Darce. It's kind of late.." She rolled her eyes right back, but smiled none the less. "It's only nine, but of _course, _Saint Clare." I huffed at the nickname, and began to walk faster towards the door.

She laughed and told me to wait for her.

x x x

It took me awhile to fall asleep that night... but not because of worry about the following week.. but because of..

_His eyes._

They looked so sad.. so troubled.. but I'll probably never see him again.. I'll probably never be able to find out why he was so sad..

x x x x x x

**Third Person**

x x x x x x

Jacob hated himself for this. What exactly was _this? _Laying outside of his imprint's house and totally _not _stalking her.

He had wanted to stay in the forest and wallow in self pity, but there was this little tug in the back of his mind.. _telling, pushing, _him here. He was too weak to resist her calling.

x x x x x x

**A/N : **I hope you liked it. (: I really don't think it's that amazing. And I can't exactly remember what Clare's hair color was when she was younger.. so.. yeah, sorry. xD

Oh, and.. it's pretty much gonna follow Degrassi's story line.. only a few bits will be changed. Clare-bear's still gonna date KC and Eli.. she's still gonna get her heart broken.. multiple times, and she's still gonna be the bookworm that we all know and love! But.. she's gonna be friends with Jacob, also known as 'deh wolf'. o.o I'm not sure if Jacob is going to attend Degrassi with her, but I doubt it.

Clare is probably just gonna see Jacob's wolf for now.. at least until hes ready to show himself. :3

Annnnd, please review! It makes my day. It really does! ~ I would like two of 'em before I post the next chapter! (;


	3. Kacey is Such a Bish

**A/N : **Alright, in this chapter I'm going to skip forward into the next week, when Clare starts Degrassi. (: Hope you don't mind.

**Copyright : I Do NOT Own Twilight Or Degrassi. If I did, Riley wouldn't be gay, and he would be in lurve with Clare. :3**

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I had been worried that I wouldn't ever see the wolf, who I had begun to call Mr. Wolf, again. But I was wrong. I actually saw him everyday, outside my window, as strange as that sounds. On an even weirder note, I feel like I'm protected whenever I see him out there.. or even when I feel his presence..

I had started talking to him again after a couple of days. He never talked back, of course, but.. I could tell he was truly listening.

x x x

"Welcome to Degrassi, Clare-bear. Hope you have as much _fun _as I do everyday.." Darcy laughed. I looked up at the giant school. It was only a little bigger than Saint Maria's, the school I went to for the last three years.

"Gee, thanks Darce.." I huffed quietly at her. She grinned. "I would offer to walk you to your first period, but I really want to get caught up with everybody." I smiled softly at her. "It's fine. I'll see you at lunch?" Darcy laughed lightly. "Ah, maybe." She walked up the large set of stairs, and into the even larger building.

I sighed and looked over, only to see a girl.. stripping? I blushed, only to realize that she was just taking off some layers.

"Ali.. you know tha-" Began her very aggiatated.. older brother? "Yeah, yeah.." 'Ali' grumbled at him knowingly, before stuffing her remaining clothes into her bookbag, and turning towards me. "What?" She snapped rudely. I clinched my jaw and looked away. "Hey.. wait.. Clare?" Asked her companion. I looked over to him. "May I help you?" He grinned. "It _is _you! I'm Sav, Sav Bhandari.. don't you remember me? I came over to your house once with Darcy. We had this project to do on-" I cut him off, not really caring about what he had to say. "I remember you.." He grinned again and pointed down to his short companion.

"This is Ali. My little sis." Ali scoffed and looked me over. "Nice to meet you," She finally said, holding out her hand. I looked at it a few seconds, before putting my own into it. "Yeah.. nice to meet you too."

Just as she was about to say something else, the bell rang. "Well, bye." Sav said simply as he raced into the building. Ali looked at me again. "First period?" I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand, before allowing her to see. "I have that too.. and that too.. and that.." She smiled softly at me. "It looks like we have every class together.. except one.." I smiled lightly, before walking up Degrassi's large staircase. "We better hurry," I said simply, barely waiting for Ali to catch up.

x x x x x x

**Third Person**

x x x x x x

Jacob had been watching her from the moment she woke up, to the moment she went to school. All that was left was waiting for her to be let out of it.

As much as he may hate to admit it.. he loved being with her.. he loved to hear about her life, how she's always been in her sister, Darcy's, footsteps, how she's never had a boyfriend, how she hasn't even had that many friends, how Darcy had met a boy on the internet, and how he turned out to be just some perverted bastard..

He loves hearing about all of that. Especially about her not ever having a boyfriend. Even though he felt guilty about feeling all of these things.. he still loved it. He loved _her. _Even if he wasn't going to admit it any time soon.

He had only started watching over her because he was afraid something bad would happen to her. He knew that if she died, part of him would too... and that's the only reason, _of course. _

When she had seen him out her window the first time, she looked.. happy.. ecstatic even. And when she came to talk to him the next day, he felt happy too. At first, it was slightly awkward, but she broke the ice quickly, because he couldn't.

Jacob shook his head, and continued to stare at the large school in front of him. He had seen _Clare _meet a girl that looked about her age. Maybe she would find a new friend. He hoped so.

x x x x x x

Clare Edwards growled to herself. Who did this KC guy think he was?

They were at lunch now, and KC, because he had learned that Clare _didn't care what other people thought of her, _dared Clare to enter the talent show and show her.. talent to everyone.

Clare, wanting to prove to KC that she didn't care what other's thought, agreed.

She stood on the stage a few seconds, ignoring the few _hurry it up_'s she got. She clenched her fists and began to sing one of the hymns she knew by heart.

It took a few seconds, but everyone soon began to throw food, and boo her off the stage. Clare blushed a bright red and clenched her fists, before rushing off the stage.

KC, feeling somewhat responsible, jumped out of his seat and followed her. "Clare!" After just a minute of running, he came upon Clare, who was standing next to her locker.

"Clare.." He said awkwardly, as he scratched the back of his head. "What?" She snapped. He winced and sighed. "I.. I'm sorry.. but it's normal to care what everyone thinks of you.."

Clare let out a laugh, surprising him. "I g-guess it is, isn't it?" He grinned at her and nodded, before tilting his head in the direction of the cafeteria. "Do you want to go back or just.. go on to next period?" She shook her head. "Next period." He nodded again, and stared at her for a couple of seconds, before finally nodding his head _again. _"See you.. err.. when I see you.. I guess." Clare laughed and nodded, before opening her locker, grabbing her books, and walking towards her next period.

x x x x x x

He had smelt her tears first, and then he felt her embarassment.

He growled and tried to stop himself from busting into the school, killing whoever made her cry, and then running all the way back to La Push with Clare on his back. Thankfully, he succeeded.

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I sighed and held the books tightly to my, still developing, chest. It had been such a long day, but,thankfully, it was over, and now I could tell Mr. Wolf all about it.

"Hey, Clare-bear.. I heard what happened at lunch.." Darcy said, while catching up to me. I blushed and looked away from her. "Sorry, Clare.. I didn't mean to embarass you.." I looked back towards her and tried to smile. "It's.. It's fine, Darce.." She grinned at me and asked, "So.. why'd you do it?" I scoffed. "I told that idiot, KC, that I didn't care what everyone else thought of me, and he was, like," I made a face, trying to immitate him. "_Well if you don't care, enter the talent show!" _Darcy paused for a second, before laughing.

"It's not funny, Darce!" Darcy tried to stop laughing, and once she was reduced to giggles, she said, "It sounds like you like him, Clare-bear!" I scoffed again, and held up my head. "I do _not. _I hate him.." Darcy smiled at me. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. it sounds like you _really _like him!" I glared at her. There was no way that I would like KC! I would sooner like Mr. Wolf.. Err.. just forget I said that.

Darcy climbed up the staircase leading to our front door. "You comin' Clare-bear?" I shrugged. "I will later... I just feel like getting some fresh air.." She nodded knowingly, but said, "Be careful, Clare." Before I could mutter a reply, she was inside.

I sighed and began to walk to the back of the house, where I knew Mr. Wolf would be. I sat down next one of the many trees, and allowed my thoughts to waver.

Maybe I did like KC? He was kind of cute.. but so is Mr. Wolf, and I'm not about to date him anytime soon.. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking this right now. It was my first day of highschool.. I shouldn't be thinking about _boyfrien-_

I was cut off by Mr. Wolf touching my hand with his wet snout. "M-Mr. Wolf.." He rolled his eyes and laid down. I had gotten used to Mr. Wolf's strange behavior a couple of days ago. Apparently, he knows how to laugh, roll his eyes, and snort..

"I made a fool of myself today," I began, fidgetting slightly. "KC, this idiot who Darcy thinks I like.. I told him that I didn't care what people thought of me.." Mr. Wolf looked at me in interest. "So he dared me to.. enter the talent show they were having in the cafeteria.." He licked my hand in encouragment, and I smiled. "I sang one of the hymns I've known since I was a little girl." I felt my eyes begin to water, but I quickly wiped them. "They err.. They boo-ed me off the stage.. and threw food at me.."

He bared his teeth at the air and began to growl, only when I smiled at him, did he stop. "It was only the most embarrasing moment of my life. No biggie." He rolled his eyes again, before looking at me in worry. It still amazed me how he was able to express his emotions so well..

"Oh, I met a couple of other people I like, too.." Mr. Wolf looked a little happier at that. "A girl named Ali, who's brother knows Darcy, a boy named Conner, who's kind of cool.. and well, you know about KC. They're all in my advanced class." He wagged his tail and closed his eyes. "So.. how was your day today.. ?" He opened them back up and wagged his tail even harder. I smiled at him and said, "I guess that means it was good?"

"Clare! It's time to come in!" Darcy called from the front of the house. I sighed and turned to Mr. Wolf. "I'll see you tomorrow," I gathered up the books I had laid down and began to walk inside.

x x x x x x

**Third Person**

x x x x x x

He hated KC. The little bastard had caused his imprint to cry _and _get embarrassed. And her sister thought she liked him.

He snorted. Man, he hoped not. If she liked him, then they would probably get together, because really. Who _wouldn't _think Clare's cute?

He growled and shook his head. He shouldn't be having those thoughts. He was supposed to love Bella.. he _did _love Bella.. more than he could ever, possibly love _her._

x x x

He watched the house until her breathing became even. Once he knew she was out, he began to wonder if he should introduce the real him to her.

x x x x x x

**A/N : **:3 Heh, I hoped you enjoyed it! (: I would like three reviews before I post the next chapter please! :D


	4. Dont Go In The Light!

**A/N : **(: I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D I'm going to work real' hard on it! Haha.

**Copyright : I Do NOT Own Twilight Or Degrassi. If I did, then Leah would imprint on Alice.. And yes, Jasper would still be in love with Leah. xD**

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

About a week had passed since that cafeteria incident, and, surprisingly, people had stopped talking about it.

Mr. Wolf had continued to visit me everyday, and I talked to him about everything that had happened that day. I told him my fears, my phobias, and how I was beginning to fall for KC. He didn't seem to like the latter. In fact, once I told him about it, he had just.. left. He came back the next day though, thankfully.

Darcy and I have been getting along pretty good, she's just been acting a bit weird lately. Not like she did with the Adams incident.. but just..

x x x

"Alright.. mom.. dad.. Clare-bear.." Darcy began, fidgetting slightly. Mom put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be supportive. "What is it Darcy? Just spit it out.."

Darcy sighed. "Well, uhm.. how do I say this?" She ran a hand through her hair, before finally saying what she had been trying to say for about five minutes. "I'm going to travel to Kenya with a group of people.. and help build schools." Mom gasped, and dad ran one of his hands through his, already balding, hair. I can see why Darcy does that so much now.. she get's it from dad.

"Are you.. sure you want to Darcy? We're not going to stop you.. but do you know all of the risks?" Dad asked carefully. Darcy smiled at him in relief. "Yes.. I've been reading brochures ever since I knew about it." Mom looked at her in surprise. "And just how long _have_ you known about it?" Darcy blushed a soft pink. "About two weeks." I bit my bottom lip. She had wanted to go before school even started..

"D-Darce.. are you really sure?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I know this is alot to take in.. but.. it's for a good cause. I'm going to be helping alot of children.. and it's also going to give me some college credits.." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Clare-bear.. I know that as your big sister.. I should be celebrating your highschool experiences with you.. but.. we've still got e-mail.. and the phone." I tried to smile at her, but I'm sure it came out a little shaky. "It's f-fine, Darce.. I understand that you want to do this.."

Mom spoke up then. "When do you leave? Are you all packed? Do we need to get anything for you?" Darcy sighed. "I'm leaving in.. well.. in two days. I'm all packed. And no.. you don't have to get anything for me.. but thank you for asking.." My eyes widened, and mom gasped again. "Your leaving in two days?" Dad shouted from across the table. Darcy blushed, and nodded. "Yeah.. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner.. I just.. wasn't exactly sure if I was going to go until yesterday.." My bottom lip trembled, and I clenched my fists. "Have you told Peter about this yet?" Darcy's eyes widened, and she shook her head at me. "Are you going to tell him tonight.. or are you going to wait until you actually _board _the plane?"

I knew I was being kind of rude, but she deserved it. How could she wait so long to tell us? We were her family and Peter was her boyfriend! I can't believe..

Darcy winced. "I was going to tell him tomorrow Clare-bear.. Sorry." Mom shook her head and sighed. "How long were you going to stay there, Darcy?" Darcy shuffled her feet slightly and looked around. "One semester." Mom narrowed her eyes, but let it go. I, however, did not. "Why are you waiting until the last _two _days to tell us, Darcy? And wait until the very _last_ day to tell Peter?" Darcy sighed. "I'm not good with goodbyes, Clare-bear.. you know that. I've already apologized.. what else do you want?"

I unclenched my fists, and stood up from my seat. "Nothing. Goodnight mom and dad." Darcy tried to grab my arm, but I quickly pulled away. "Just.. leave me alone right now." I hissed at her, before rushing up the stairs and into my room. I collapsed on my bed, before I finally allowed myself to cry. How could she leave now? I was just started highschool! She was supposed to help me get through everything! The boyfriends, the break-ups, losing best friends! She was supposed to..

I heard a whine outside, and paused. I got up hesitantly and looked out. Mr. Wolf.. of course.

I smiled softly, while wiping away the mucus and the tears with my sleeve. Maybe I should go down there.. Mr. Wolf could comfort me.. I nodded and giggled, before throwing one leg over the window sil. He looked at me with worry, but I quickly smiled at him. I had never done this before.. ever.. but I'm sure it's not that hard.. the girls in the movies do it pretty easily.. but of course.. they had done it millions of times before.. and it was a movie. Err.. maybe I shouldn't do this..

I was just about to pull myself back into my room, but I lost my footing before I could reach back inside.

x x x x x x

**Jacob's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I hadn't been paying much attention to Darcy talking. I really only paid any attention to it when I heard Clare run upstairs and start to cry. I had whined outside of her window for a good minute, before she finally noticed me. I was really happy when she smiled, but what happened next almost gave me a heart attack. Clare was.. going to climb out her window.. but she was on the second story!

My eyes widened and I almost phased, just to tell her to go back inside. But I was almost one hundred percent that she would faint if she saw me naked.. and if she fainted.. then she'd fall. And that's the last thing that I wanted to happen. But of course.. luck was never on my side.

Her face paled for a second, before it looked like she was going to go back inside. I almost sighed in relief. Good thing I didn't though.

Next thing I know, she's falling. I quickly jumped up, so her fall was cussioned atleast a little bit. When she hit my back, I inwardly sighed in relief, before allowing her to slide off.

She laid on the ground, shaking, for a few seconds, before she finally sat up and took a deep breath. "Holy crap." She sighed. My eyes widened. She hadn't cussed _once_ since I've met her.. but she almost died so suppose..

I shook my head and tried to get rid of those thoughts. If she died.. I would.. I'd give up.

Clare took another deep breath, before turning to look at me. "Thank you.. so much.." I licked her face, only to taste the salty tears that remained there. I whined, and she smiled shakily. "It's.. I'm fine.. but.." Her eyes began to water again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. For saving my life.. for being my friend.." I laughed, and licked her hand. She had already repaid me. She gave me hope that tomorrow would be a little better, that Bella wasn't the only girl that I'd love, and that just _me, _could be loved. She may not love me the way Emily loved Sam, or even the way Bella loved the leech.. but I didn't love her that way yet, either. It would take time.. and I was more than willing to wait.

"She's leaving," Clare began, sniffling slightly. I tilted my head, and waited for her to continue. "She's going to Kenya.. she's leaving me here.." I closed my eyes, and laid my head down by her feet. I knew what it was like to have a family member leave. Rebecca left home five years ago.. and only visited every ten months or so. I had no idea how it felt to lose your only sibling though.. to have the one that could always understand you.. and help you go through things, leave. It must be hard.

"I can understand that she wants to go.. that she wants to help the children there... but I just wished that she would have told us sooner, and not waited until almost the last day. We're her family! We deserve to know sooner than that.." Clare scoffed lightly. "And she's not going to tell Peter until tomorrow. He doesn't deserve to be told the last day, either! He's her _boyfriend!_ She probably even told all of her friends before us.." I sighed, and snuggled into her side. I wished that Darcy had told her sooner too.. then she wouldn't have fallen and she wouldn't be crying. But.. atleast I was able to comfort her..

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I sighed, and handed the package to Peter. "Peter.. Darcy wanted you to know that she'll miss you.. and she also wanted you to have this. It's a care package." He snorted. "Yeah, sure.. thanks Clare." Mia looked at him, worried. I glared at her lightly for a second. Darcy had been gone for less than a day.. what right did she have to make a move on Peter? I sighed. Okay.. maybe she wasn't even flirting with him.. but.. it looked like she felt something for him..

I sighed and turned to look around the lunch room. Jane was sitting by herself, but it looked like a couple more people were about to join her. I quickly rushed to her table, and placed the care package next to her. She looked up from her food, with a confused look on her face. "Darcy.. she said that she's going to miss you, and that she wants you to have this." Jane grinned at me. "Thanks.." She tilted her head. "Clare right?" I blushed and nodded. "Ahh, yeah. And um.. I just wanted to say that your Ali and I's hero.. for being the only girl on the football team, and all." Jane laughed. "Well, thank you!" I laughed along with her, before her friends sat down. "I.. I'll see you around then, Jane." She nodded and smiled again, before turning back towards her other companions.

I sighed happily, before returning to my regular lunch table. Ali smiled at me and asked, "Hey, do you want to help us build Conner's robot with him this weekend? He said it was fine." I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I guess I could make it..." She nodded. "I'll call you with the details, kay'?" I nodded, and began to eat whatever it was that was on my tray.

x x x x x x

**A/N : **I hope you enjoyed it! (: Sorry it wasn't very long, but atleast I finally had Jacob's point of view included! That's got to count for something, right? xD

:3 Please continue to read! ~ I would like atleast six or so reviews before the next chapter is posted. And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm holding the story hostage, but I realized with my last story, that to work so hard on something and have like 3-4k people look at it, and continue to look at it, but to only have like six different people review.. it's kinda.. well.. :O So yeah.. xD


	5. Now I Feel Like A Pedophile!

**A/N : **:D Please enjoy! Oh, and err.. I haven't really been watching the latest Degrassi episodes lately. I also can't really remember much about some of the previous episodes. :P Sorry about that. ~ And to _NanoDino, _XD! Thank you for reviewing and liking this story! I'm sorry about all of those _I would like this many reviews before I post the next chapter_ things. x) I'm so sorry I think that I'm going to stop doing it. It'll take me a little while to post each chapter, but I'll be as fast as I can. :3

**As a Valentine's gift.. I've decided to post the chapter at 5 reviews instead of 6. 3 HAPPY VALENTINES! Yosh!**

**Copyright : I Do NOT Own Degrassi Or Twilight. If I did, then Adam would be into Clare, and Clare would be in to Bianca. XD**

**x **x** x **x** x **x

**Clare's Point Of View**

**x **x** x **x** x **x

"So, KC.. this article says you can tell everything about a guy by his underwear." Ali grinned at KC. "Boxers or briefs?" I blushed a dark red and accidently misplace the wire I had been trying to place. It caused a small explosion that ruined what I had been working on. I sighed, and turned to glare at both of them. "Ali's one track mind strikes again.." KC mumbled, while rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault the mere mention of undergarments makes Clare shake." I growled at her. "Your talking about underwear while we're supposed to be building a robot, and _I'm _the one with a problem?"

Ali rolled her eyes, and motioned for me to follow her. "Clare, I have to go to the bathroom." I raised my eyebrows. "And.. ?" She huffed and grabbed my arm, before walking up the stairs. Once she closed the door, she turned to me. "I'm kind of wondering what a teacher's house is like.." I rolled my eyes. "No," She rolled her eyes, before pulling me along again. "Ugh! Come on Ali, we'll get in trouble!" She grinned. "No we won't, Saint Clare!" I scowled at the nickname. Why is it that everyone called me that? Ali 'Ooh-ed', before opening up a door and pushing me inside.

"This is Mr. Simpson's room! We're in a teacher's room!" She sqeauled, while going over to the bed. I blanched. "What are you doing, Ali? Someone is going to come in here and t-" She rolled her eyes and shushed me. "Clare-bear, just come here! Haven't you ever wondered what was under a teacher's bed? Now's your chance to find out!" I looked at her weirdly. "No.. actually I haven't, Ali.. Have you?" She blushed, but didn't say anything else. I sighed, and watched, as she put her hand under the bed and felt around. Her eyebrows raised as she pulled out a... what the heck was that thing?

"What the heck is that?" I voiced my question to her. Ali rolled her eyes again. "Don't you know Cla-" She was cut off by someone walking down the hallway. She quickly shoved whatever that thing was, into my backpack, and stood up, trying to look innocent. Mrs. Simpson opened the door and looked at us, confused. "What are you girl's doing in here?" Ali blanched lightly, before coming up with quick lie. "We just got lost trying to look for the bathroom. Sorry," Mrs. Simpson shook her head and smiled softly. "It's fine, just ask for directions first, okay?" Ali and I both noded our heads, before she asked us if we would like some snacks.

**x x x**

I sighed into my pillow. Why the heck did Ali have to put that thing in _my _bag? I didn't even know what it was! What.. what if it was dangerous or something? What if my mom found it? Dang it, I hate that _I'm _always the one who doesn't know these type of things.

It's obviously a mechnical device. I could tell that from the moment I looked at it.. I just didn't know what it was. I mean, how should I? I've never even seen a gun in real life before.

I growled. If Darcy were here she could tell me what it was..

**x x x**

I walked up Degrassi's large staircase, hoping to run into Ali. My wish came true at the end of first period, when I brought her into the bathroom.

I blushed and walked over to the sink, before taking the 'whatever it was' out of my bag, and handing it to Ali. "I don't want to hold it anymore, Ali.." She raised her eyebrows, and grinned, before taking it out of it's package. She looked at it for a few seconds, and finally found a button, which she, of course, pressed. Once it started to vibrate, she gasped and dropped it.

"Is this yours?" Asked Jane, who had just walked in. Both Ali and I look at each other for a second, before both saying, "It's her's!" At the same time. Jane laughed, but she only got interupted by Ali, who asked, "Do you have one of these?" I blushed a deep scarlet. "A-Ali!" I turned to Jane, and muttered, "Ignore her.. please." Jane only smiled at me. "Yeah I do, it's just not this model." Both Ali and I's eyes widened. Jane turned a light shade of pink, before explaining. "Hey, solo sex is perfectly normal.. no need to feel guilty." Jane laughed one last time, before walking into one of the stalls.

Ali blushed along with me, before turning in my direction. "Have you ever... you know?" I blushed. "Have I ever what?" She whispered something in my ear so perverted, I don't feel like I should tell you. "E-Ew! Why would someone _do_ that?"

**x x x**

I watched from my seat, as Conner wrote down and explained the problem on the board. "Err, thank you Conner.." Mr. Armstrong told him quietly. As Conner was walking past, he accidently tripped over my bag, which cause the.. vibrator, to turn it self on. My eyes widened, and I looked down at it. I blushed and hoped that no one noticed.

Mr. Armstrong looked around, confused, for a second, before realizing that the noise was coming from my bag. I blushed and ducked my head, as he looked at my bag. "Miss. Edwards.. you do know the policy against cellphones, don't you?" I looked up at him. "I.. I don't have a cellphone.. sir." He raised his eyebrow, and began to walk towards my desk. I could tell that Ali was nervous to.

He picked up my bag and began to say, "Well then, what's this.." He pulled out the vibrator, and I blushed even harder as the silence in the room was broken, as everyone started to laugh. Ali quickly tried to cover for me, but I'm sure even she knew that I wasn't getting out of this one. "It's a robot.. for our project." Mr. Armstrong looked at her weirdly for a few moments, before he fianlly asked, "When do you think I was born?" Ali smirked. "Depends.. how old are you?" Everyone, again, laughed, but all I did was bite my bottom lip and hope that I wouldn't get into too much trouble.

**x x x**

"Now there's no school policy against this," Began Shep. "So the good news is that we can all just put this little incident behind us." I clenched my fists, as my mom began to talk. "My daughter gets her hands on this.. this _filth, _and we're supposed to put it behind us? I want to know what kind of student brings something like this to school." He looked surprised. "It's not your's?" Mom blanched. "Of course it's not mine! Oh for Heaven's sake.." She turned away from him, and pushed some of the hair out of her eyes.

My eyes widened. She was embarrased.. "I.. um.. I bought it. It's mine." I told them, blushing slightly. Mom snapped her head towards me, surprised. Shep's eyes widened, and he made a face. "I guess you two have _alot _to talk about.." He said, while walking out the door, and taking the vibrator with him. My mom stared at me for a few moments, and finally hissed, "Let's go." She began to walk out of the room, with me following close behind.

Once we were in the hall, I finally asked, "Mom.. why won't you look at me?" She kept walking. "I don't want to discuss this right now, Clare." I bit my bottom lip. "I'm sorry.." She finally turned towards me and asked, "Your not having sex are you?" I gasped. "Of course not!" She looked into my eyes. "Then why would you be interested in something like that?" I glared into her eyes. "I barely know what it's for.. but everyone at school does. I'm tired of being the odd one out." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised for a couple of seconds. "It's time for you to get back to class."

**x **x** x **x** x **x

**Jacob's Point Of View**

**x **x** x **x** x **x

When she had come to talk to me today, I knew something was up, just by the face she was making. I whined slightly, and waited for her to tell me all about it.

She sat at the base of the tree, she usually sits at, and didn't say anything for awhile. After about five minutes, though, she did. "Yesterday.. while I was at Conner's.. Ali and I.. found a.." She sighed and blushed. "A sex toy." I paused for a few seconds, before I finally started to laugh. A sex toy! Really?

She glared at me, and mumbled a 'It's not funny!' "B-but anyways.. I.. I brought it to school.. and it somehow got turned on.. and one of the teachers heard it and showed it infront of the class.. I was sent to the office, and my mom got called.. she.. she didn't like that very much." I paused in my laughing, to give her a lick on the hand. She smiled at me, and I, attempted, to smiled back. "I told her that I was tired of being the odd one out." She sighed again. "I'm, like, the only one in the entire school who doesn't know very much about sex and.. sex toys." I actually felt pretty happy about that. If she didn't know much about it, then she wouldn't be able to do it..

And if she really wanted to learn about it then _I _could always teach her.. later of course. Much later.

**x x x x x x**

**Clare's Point Of View**

**x x x x x x**

As I started to walk up Degrassi's steps, Ali caught my arm from behind. "Guess what? There's a posting about you on the Anti-Grapevine." I sighed, and Ali, sort of, changed the subject. "How'd it go with the parental unit?" I smiled. "My mom answered most of my questions. It was.. informative." She was actually just worried that I would turn out like Darcy, but after I had told her that I was my own person with my own thoughts, she answered any and all questions that I had. "Awkward.. ?" I nodded. "Un-questionably so." Ali sighed. "My mom would never talk to me about that kind of stuff.. ever." She looked into my eyes. "Have you ever really never.. you know?"

"I think that's just for me to know." She sighed again. "If there's nothing wrong with it, then why can't we talk about it?" I tilted my head and shrugged. "I don't know.."

We were cut off by Holly J. "Starting with sex toys early, little lovebirds? What would Jesus say?" I smiled at her. "That masturbation is normal.. and that no one should be embarrassed about it." She smirked. "Really?" The smirk fell from her face, at what I said next. "And maybe if you tried it sometime, you wouldn't be so mean." A couple of people that were around us, laughed. Ali giggled, and shot me a proud look. Holly J, just stared after us, as we walked into the building.

**x x x**

A couple of weeks had passed since the vibrator incident. People had forgotten all about it, since Mia had become big news and all. I still wasn't happy that Peter decided to be her boyfriend. To Darcy, they were both still dating.. but to Peter, he thought that she had broken up with him the moment she said she was going to Kenya. I still don't understand how he got that though. Even if she _was_ in a different country, it could still work. Probably.

But enough of that. Mr. Wolf and I have been talking alot lately, even more than before. But earlier this week, he seemed really tired. I had tried to ask him about it.. but you know, since he can't talk back.. it didn't really go that well.

Oh, and our robot has been finished ever since last week! I really hope we're ready, because the competition is really soon.

**x x x**

"Say congratulations to Team Degrassi," Mr. Simpson said entergetically, from the front of the room. I laughed lightly, along with almost everyone else. "Who will bring Anthro here to the Bot Wars Final, this week!" Everyone started clapping, and I grinned. "Told you, your time would come, didn't I?" KC smiled at me. I smiled back, as a knock sounded at the door.

"Delivery," Anya said from the doorway. "_Of love_." I watched as she gave a few people some roses, and widened my eyes as she stopped in front of me. "One for you." I hesitantly read the card. KC..

"What do you think?" He asked from beside me. Before I could answer, I was given another rose. "And _another _one for you.." I blushed and read the card. Conner..

I gave them both a wide eyed look, before Ali finally said, "I have a _real _problem. Mine's blank!" She paused, and smiled. "A secret admirer. It could be.. anyone." She finally realized that it actually _could _be anyone..

I sighed. I can't believe that they _both _got me a rose. I admit that I maybe.. sort of.. kind of.. liked that KC got me one.. but Conner.. he was one of my best friends.. almost like a brother. And to think he liked me like that.. sorta kinda _ew._

**x x x**

"Okay.. good." I muttered, as our robot, Anthro, was able to move the gigantic ball. "Now pick up the ball," I told KC and Ali, who were controlling it. All four of us made a face, as Anthro wasn't able to do it. "It's not working.. I don't get it." I growled quietly. Conner and I moved to look at him. He silently moved his eyes over the machine, before finally stopping on the claw. "The tread on the claw is too slippery." I nodded and began to write something on my piece of paper. "Yeah, maybe your right."

KC moved forward. "No.. it's the arm. There's something wrong with the motor." Conner shook his head. "No.. it's obviously the tread on the claw." KC shook his head right back. "No.. it's, _obviously, _the arm. The motor must be wired backwards." KC said, with his arms crossed. Conner seemed to be getting aggitated. "_No. It's the tread on the Claw_." I sighed. Couldn't we just look at it, and see for ourselves who's right? "Why the heck are you guys acting like idiots? We can just see who's right by _looking _at it!" I finally told them, huffing slightly.

Ali shook her head. "It's not about that Clare." I looked at her, confused. "They're fighting because you haven't chosen who your going to the dance with.." I gawked at all three of them for a second, before finally telling them, "Then I just won't _go." _I looked back and fourth between both KC and Conner. "Period." I said once they started to say something back.

I couldn't believe how stupid they were acting!

**x x x**

I bit my bottom lip. I can't believe that Johnny asked Ali to the dance. I mean.. it's not really.. _really_ strange, because Ali _is _pretty, and any boy would be lucky to have her.. but it just didn't seem like Johnny was the type to do that sort of thing. He just kind of seemed like one of those.. how do I put it? Un-romantic types.

I sighed, and jumped, when KC said my name. I looked over to him, only to see an amused look on his face. He smiled. "Sorry. How are the modifications going?" I looked backed toward Anthro. "Well," I pointed the screwdriver at him. "I replaced the tread," I smiled slightly at his aggitated face. "but I _also _rewired the arm." That seemed to please him, because he said, "Clare.. about the dance." I raised my eyebrow at him, and waited for him to continue. "I think you should go," He smirked. "With me." I looked away from him and thought about it.

I _had _wanted to go with KC before he even gave me a rose, but Conner giving me one too.. kind of ruined things. I really did like both of them.. but, like I told myself before, Conner is more of a friend.. one of my best friends, to be exact. And KC.. he's cute.. and not in a Mr. Wolf kind of way. I had been thinking that for a couple of weeks now..

"Okay.. I'll go." I said, finally. "But, I'm not going _with _anyone." He still had that smirk on his face. "I'll take that as a _half _yes." I rolled my eyes, and turned away from him.

**x x x**

I sat down at the base of the tree, and waited. Usually he was here before I was. I took out both of the roses that KC and Conner had gotten me, and sniffed one of them. They smelled really good.. but I'd always been a daisy person. Roses were _really _beautiful.. but daisies just.. they represented sunshine..

When I heard a sniff to my right, I dropped one of the roses, and turned to look. Mr. Wolf was walking towards me, with something in his mouth. Once he was in front of me, he dropped it. It was.. daisy? No way..

I picked it up and took a sniff. It smelled _much _better than those roses. I gawked at him for a few seconds, before finally throwing my arms around him. Though I could barely reach him, even when he was laying down, I was able to, atleast, wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear, as I pulled away. When I looked into his eyes, I saw.. happiness, and a little bit of confusion. I looked down at the roses that were laying on the ground.

"Oh those.. KC and Conner gave them to me," He growled, and I laughed slightly. "Yeah.. there's going to be a dance in two days... and both of them asked me." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "I said that I wasn't going to go.. at all. But earlier today.. KC.. said that I should go with him. And I said that I would go.. but not with him. I would go by myself.." I shook my head and sighed. Maybe I should have just said yes to going with him.

But then that would ruin my relationship with Conner, wouldn't it? He would probably think that I liked KC better than him, and stop being my friend. But.. I liked both of them equally.. just not in the same way. Like I had clarified earlier..

**x x x x x x**

**Jacob's Point Of View**

**x x x x x x**

Two guys had asked her, eh? I really couldn't blame them... she's great. If I had went to her school, and I didn't have just one pair of jeans, I would have asked her too.

I sighed. But she's my imprint.. and she's going with someone else. Someone who she will probably end up kissing.. then dating.. I growled just thinking about it. She shouldn't be thinking about boys yet.. she's thirteen. And I'm almost seventeen...

Maybe it would be best if she just dated someone her own age now, and when she's old enough.. I'll tell her about me. Yeah.. yeah I will.

**x x x**

I had been waiting for over four hours! Just how long was this dance supposed to last? Normally they don't last this long.. Oh God. What if that KC guy was putting the m... m.. moves on her?

I whined, and covered my head. No! I can't be thinking this.. Clare wouldn't let him.. no. She's much too innocent for that. BUT WHAT IF HES FORCING HIMSELF ON HER?

No. No. Can't think like that. Have to.. stay calm..

Think happy thoughts. Like Clare in a bikini.. Now I feel like a pedophile!

Okay.. uhm.. how about Clare.. sleeping.. peacefully.. not falling out of windows.. or getting raped by STUPID TEENAGED BOYS.

**x x x**

When I heard a car door slam, I wagged my tail I waited for her to come out back. She always did.

I waited a few minutes, and she finally came. Though, she wasn't as happy as she usually looked. I growled. If that guy did anything..

She sat down at the tree she usually sat at, and didn't say anything for awhile. I laid with her, trying to be patient.

After a few minutes, she, finally, said, "I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship." My ears perked up. Really now? Awesome.

"He said he understood.. but I could still see a little bit of hurt in his eyes. It made me feel kind of bad.. but.." She sighed. "I know that I should be focussing on my school work.. instead of going out with boys. It's for the best."

Damn right it is!

x x x x x x

**A/N : **This actually took me awhile to write, but I put THREE episodes in it! xD Okay, more like two and a half, because I didn't really put much detail into the last stuff. :D


	6. Hill Air E Us!

**A/N : Sorry it took so long, guys. I've just been really sick lately. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 **

**Copyright : I Do NOT Own Twilight Or Degrassi. If I did, then Fiona and Ali would be, like.. together! xD**

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

"It gives me great pride to announce, that yours truly will be receiving the Principal of the Year Awardthis week." The Shep announced, as Ali, KC, and I walked into first period. While Conner was busy putting up a lamp at his desk, Ali said, "Great, Conner found a way to make us seem, even more, like freaks." I sighed. "It's supposed to stop the flicker of fluorescent lights from bothering me." Conner defended himself. "I stand corrected," Ali said sarcastically, while smiling.

"Okay everybody, listen up. Which one of you geeks wants Friday off?" The Shep asked, while walking into the room. Everybody, except me, automatically raised their hands. The Shep point to Ali and KC. "Okay, nice. So it's you two. What I need is quotes, about me, on video, for the award ceremony. Okay?" They both nodded, and turned back towards their computers.

As The Shep walking by Conner's desk, he tripped over his lamp, which caused him to fall on the floor. Everybody laughed, while Conner and I only hoped that he didn't get in to too much trouble. "Augh! This thing's a hazard." The Shep told Conner. "But.. it stops the light from bothering me." Conner defended weakly. The Shep smirked. "If it's such a serious problem, you must have a doctor's note.. right?" My eyes widened. Why was he being so.. difficult?

Conner shook his head and frowned. "No?.. Well try to be a little more normal, won't you?" I growled silently to myself, and jumped up from my seat. Conner needed that lamp to _see! _"I think you should let Conner keep his lamp. He needs it to see. And if he can't see, then he can't work properly." The Shep only smirked. "Sorry, I can't give one student special treatment." I glared at him lightly. It's not special treatment if the others don't need it.. "Unless hes a football player," I mumbled to myself. The Shep glared, and pointed at me. "Your entitled to your own opinion.. in _detention." _

I shook my head and looked at him weirdly. "You can't give me detention for having a _point of view." _He nodded and smiled to himself. "Sure I can," His smile grew larger. "I'm _principal." _I glared at him as he walked out of the room, taking Conner's lamp with him. I sat back down, and huffed. He didn't have any right to do that! Sure, he may be principle, but I had a right to speak my mind without getting punished for it!

x x x

"Be more normal?" I said to the camera. "Is that the type of advice the principle of the year, should give his students?" Ali huffed. "Cut! This video is supposed to show _why _The Shep should deserve principal of the year. Not why _not!" _I huffed at her right back. "But Ali, he _doesn't _deserve it!" He really doesn't! He's a terrible principle, who doesn't treat every single student equally! Ali only rolled her eyes. "Are you _still _going on about the lamp?" I glared at her. "It's not _about _the lamp, Ali! It's about tolerance of individual differences."

Ali sighed. "What are you going to do?" She laughed. "Protest?" A smirk began to grow on my face, and she cringed. "Your _not _going to protest.. are you?"

"Hello," Said some idiot, from behind Ali. He 'Ooh-ed' "Nice camera," He looked at the camera, and then to me. "I've been looking for one just like it.." He took the camera from Ali's hands, but she quickly snatched it back, and glared at him. "Then maybe you should _buy your own." _KC said, coming from the other direction. The idiot walked away, but bumped into KC a few times. "Whatever."

I grinned at both Ali and KC. "We want to take on The Shep, right? We can do it as a group!" Ali just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Because just _one _detention wasn't enough?" I bit my bottom lip. "Oh come on.. I have a plan!"

x x x

"Your little _plan, _is about to get us into _a lot _of trouble, Clare." Ali said from beside me, as The Shep and Mr. Simpson walked in to the room. "So, hey.. uh, yeah. How's my video comin' along?" The Shep asked KC. He paused for a second, before looking around the room. Every single desk had a lamp next to it. If he couldn't make an exception for _one _student..

"What did I say yesterday?" He asked, annoyed. I saw Mr. Simpson smile from behind Shep. "You said that you couldn't make an exception for one student." As The Shep turned around, Mr. Simpson's smile dropped. "Now you don't have to." I finished. "What?" Shep shook his head. "No.. no. Take those lamps off your desk." Some of the kids looked a bit nervous, but most of them ignored him. I gulped. "Not unless Conner can keep his." The Shep glared at me. "You want to negotiate? Okay, what do you have to offer? That's right, nothing." He didn't even give me a chance to respond! "So, take the lamps off the desks, everyone!" No one took off their lamp, and I almost smiled. "Okay, fine. Detentions, all around." He glared at me. "And you can be sure to thank Miss Edwards for that."

Ali rolled her eyes, and huffed at me. "_Nice one,_ Saint Clare." I didn't even take notice to the nickname. I had, pretty much, fixed the problem that he had been going on about yesterday. Everybody brought a lamp.. so no one was getting _special treatment. _I guess that his pride is too big, to let me win.

x x x

I stared at Conner, slightly annoyed. He had been tapping his pencil ever since detention started, and the teacher hasn't even glanced over here once. "We could involve the school board," I whispered in Ali's ear. She sighed. "Let's serve this detention before you get us another one." I bit my bottom lip. I hadn't meant to get us all detention..

I was cut off from my thoughts, by a beep. "Be back in a moment. Behave," The teacher said, as he exited the room. Not being able to take the tapping anymore, Ali said, "Stop it, Conner." He stopped for a moment and looked at her, but soon he started it again. Ali glared at him and jumped up from her desk, before moving in front of his, and slamming her hands on it. "I _said, _stop tapping that pencil!" She hissed at him. I glared at her. What was wrong with her? Conner's tapping wasn't _that _annoying. "Leave him alone, Ali!" I finally told her.

She glanced at me. "Not until he gives me the pencil!" She said, while trying to grab Conner's pencil away from him. "Get away from me!" He shouted. I tensed, as Ali was finally able to get the pencil away from him. He didn't take to getting his pencil stolen very well. He spit on Ali, before she gasped and shouted at him. "You.. You freak!" I tensed up even more.

Conner shouted right back at her. "Give me back my pencil!" Ali smirked, broke his pencil in half, and then threw it at him. He glared at her for a few seconds, before jumping up and shoving her on to the ground. "What's wrong with you?" She shouted. I stared in shock, as the teacher walked in, right as Ali hit the ground. "Hey, hey! What's going on here? Who's responsible for this?" Conner growled. "I _told _her to give me my pencil back!" The teacher rolled his eyes. "Oh, what a compelling story. I'm sure The Shep will be moved to tears." He said sarcastically. I glared at him. Why did he have to be so mean? He didn't even know the whole story yet!

Conner rushed out of the room, and I finally stood up. "You _know _what he's like, Ali! Why the heck couldn't you just leave him alone?" I snarled at her, before rushing after Conner.

x x x

I watched from the window, as Conner was spoken to by Mr. Simpson and The Shep. I didn't even take notice of KC, as he stopped beside me. "Ali's alright. Not like you would care, though." I gawked at him. "What.. What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him weakly. He looked down at the floor, and then back to me. "He's your friend.. I get that. But you can't defend him pushing _Ali." _I shook my head at him and asked, "Have you ever had your face pushed into a puddle of mud, while people stood around and laughed?" He looked away from me. "Then.. you wouldn't understand."

"I am _not _apologizing to Ali!" Conner shouted, while running out of the room. "I told her to give me my damn pencil back, and she didn't!" He shouted again, while rushing down the hall. Conner..

"Conners a good kid, okay?" Mr. Simpson told The Shep, while standing in the doorway. "If we can just wait for the test result-" The Shep cut him off. "I'd still expel him." What? _Expel him? _Why.. ? Sure, he may have pushed Ali. But that's all! The lamp thing was _my _fault!

"He's a loose cannon," The Shep told Mr. Simpson. "This is _not _his first incident.." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but my decision is final." I gawked at him, with wide eyes.

x x x

I rushed down Conner's stairs. "You _can't _go home, Conner! Not yet!" I watched as he began to pack up his clothes. "If I'm not a student at Degrassi, then my parents won't let me stay," He muttered. I gawked at him. "But we're not done fighting this!" I waved my arms around. "We haven't gone to the school board! _Or _the media!" I sighed at him. "You just have to apologize for pushing Ali." He growled at me. "She took my pencil!" I stared at him. It was just a pencil.. why was he getting so worked up? "I'm a freak, okay?" My bottom lip trembled. He wasn't a freak..

"Everybody thinks so! Ali, KC, even Mr. Simpson! That's why he keeps taking me for tests!" Tests? "Tests? What type of tests?" I watched as Conner began to pile up the same type of clothes over and over again. "All of your clothes.. they're the same." I finally tell him, as if he didn't already know. "You wear the same thing everyday," He told me. "But I have other clothes at home.." He glared at me. "You think I'm a freak too!" He went to pick up something. "Get out! Get _out!" _I stared at him for a few moments, as he began to throw notebooks and clothing at me. After about three seconds, though, I realized that I should go.

x x x

I sat down at the base of the tree, and allowed myself to relax. I can't believe Conner acted to strangely.. over a pencil.

I patted Mr. Wolf on the head, and told him all about it.

x x x x x x

**Jacob's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

When she had told me that she had gone over to Conner's house, I got slightly nervous. When she told me he wore the same clothes everyday, I thought it was slightly amusing. When she told me he threw stuff at her, I almost felt like going over to the kid's house, and eating him. Yes.. eating him.

I sighed. It actually surprised me that Clare hadn't seen my pants yet... err. You know, attached to my leg. I suppose I've never really given her the chance to look at my backside though. Maybe I should.. maybe she'll figure it out herself.. like.. Bella did.

x x x

I was woken up from my dream, by Clare sitting down beside me. She was dressed differently today. Instead the usually uniform, she had on.. pink. "He has Asberger's Syndrome." She said, sighed slightly. Hmm? Who? Oh.. that Conner guy.. the one that I wanted to eat. "And he'll be able to stay if I can convince.. The Shep," When she growled out the last part, I grinned inwardly. Looks like innocent, little Clare-bear hates someone! I am so proud!

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I hastily walked through the door, to the office. "You need to let Conner come back to Degrassi." I told The Shep, who was busy finishing the rest of his video. He rolled his eyes, and smirked at me. "The only thing I need to do, is finish this video. 'Kay?" I glared at him. "Kids with Asberger's can to well in regular schools!" I continued to defend Conner. "If you kick him out, you-" He cut me off. "Degrassi much better off with one less of you freaks." I gawked at him. "One less of us _freaks? _Should you just kick out everyone who isn't a jock?"

He glared at me. "Don't tease me," He warned, but I didn't listen. "Your a _terrible _principle! And you don't deserve to get Principle of the Year Award!" He shook his head. "And your a little bitch." I stared at him, wide eyed, for a few seconds. Did he just call me.. a dog? How.. how dare he?

He turned to KC and Ali. "You know what.. forget the intro.. I'll do it live." Ali walked over to me, when he left the room. "Are you _trying _to get expelled?" I shook my head at her. "If that man runs the school.. I just really don't care, Ali."

"What do you say we show the school the _real _principle of the year?" KC offered, while holding up the camera. Ali and I's eyes widened, and we grinned at each other.

x x x

"Okay, guys.. guys? Everybody take a seat. The ceremony is about to start." Mr. Simpson said from the stage. Ali, KC, and I took our seats, and waited for the _show _to start.

The Shep took the stand. "Thank you.. thank you. School board president, trusties, teachers, and students.. this award is truly an honour." He smiled at all of us, but all it did was make me grin even harder. He was about to lose all of this.. and I was glad. "Everyday, I try to make Degrassi the kind of school _I'd _like to attend, and I think I'm doing an 'okay' job." His smile grew even wider. "Some students asked to put together a tribute video. Please watch." I looked to Ali. He sure was laying it on thick.

"Kids with Asberger's can do well at regular schools!" I heard my voice through the speaks, as the video began. "If you kick Conner out, you-" Shep's voice was next. "Degrassi.. will be better off.. with one less of you freaks."

"Turn it off! I said turn it off!" But, thankfully, the video person didn't listen to him. Once the video was over, ending with Shep calling me a dog, I stood up. "Still think he deserves principle of the year?" Everyone turned around to look at me. Good. "Someone who thinks Degrassi would be better off with kids who are a little different!" KC stood up next to me and said, "Because _we, _don't." Ali and Jane stood up next. Jane nodded at him, and said to Shep, "You know why." Soon, all of the jocks, the cheerleaders, and just students in general, were leaving the auditorium.

"Hey, hey wait a minute!" The Shep said from the stage. No one listened to him. "Stop now.. and you won't face disciplinary actions.. I mean it!" Still, everybody ignored him, and continued on they're way. "What is this, a joke?"

As soon as we got outside, everyone began to chant 'No more Shep! No more Shep!' I grinned. "I am the president of the school board," Said a woman in front of me. "And I understand that _you _are the student responsible for this." I smiled widely at her. "Yes.. yes ma'am I am." She raised her eyebrow. "Care to explain."

"Well," I said. "It all started with a desk lamp."

x x x

I laughed, and pushed the hair out of my eyes. "And then.. and then, he was like, 'And your a little bitch!'" I laughed again. "Oh, it was hilarious!" Mr. Wolf started to shake, and stare at me wierdly. "What?" I managed to ask him. "Well.. it wasn't funny when it actually happened.. but.. to think that he was stupid enough to say that while a camera was running! No.. to say that with three different students in the room! It's funny!" He sighed, and licked my hand. "Oh.. yeah.. I guess I should. Talk to you tomorrow, 'kay?"

He wagged his tail, and closed his eyes, as I got up, and went back inside.

x x x x x x

**Jacob's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I sighed. How could she find being called a.. a bitch, funny? God, I just feel like biting that dumbass's stomach open, and then eatting his intestines. I sighed again. At least she was able to get her revenge, eh? Yeah.. that's good.. at least one of us got it.

x x x

_Clare was sitting at her tree, with nothing but a pure white dress on. She looked older, and her hair was short and curly. She seemed like she was carving something in the tree.._

_I walked over to her, only to notice that I, in fact, did not have four legs. I hesitated, but when she turned around and ushered for me to sit next to her, I did._

_"Hello, Jake." She mumbled to me, as she finished carving in to the tree. My eyes widened. How did she? _

_I looked over to the tree. _

_Clare Diana Edwards + Jacob Black 4 ever._

_I felt her touch my cheek, and I finally looked into her eyes. They held the love that I always wished Bella's would. _

_She leaned in, and kissed my forehead gently. "I love you, Jacob Black..."_

_It felt like.. a million butterflies in my stomach.. _

_"I love you too.. Bella." She pulled back, and I could see tears dripping from her eyes. I finally realized what I said, when I heard her mutter someone elses_ _name, too._

_"Eli..." _

x x x

I woke up with a start. How could I have hurt her like that? How could I have hurt such.. such a beautiful creature?

I stood up, and looked around. I was still outside Clare's house, but instead of it being early morning like it usually was, it was mid afternoon. I sighed, and waited for Clare to get back.

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I can't believe that Ali did that! Even though Holly J was a bit of a.. err.. dog, she didn't deserve to get a whole group dedicated to hating her! No one deserves that.

I huffed quietly, and sat down at the base of my tree. Didn't she know that she could get in trouble?

I sighed, and tried to calm myself down. Mr. Wolf was laying at the base of another tree, but his back was to me. I smiled at him. He was probably asleep. I crawled over to him, and began to run my fingers through his, surprisingly, soft, brown hair. When he purred under my touch, I giggled. Even _I _didn't know that wolves could purr. I carefully looked him over, wondering why he was sleeping so much. Was he injured? I didn't see any blood.. and none of his legs were twisted into a wierd direction. I paused at one of his back legs. There was something there.. a.. pair of pants? Tied to his leg? Uhh..

I blinked a few times, before trying to pull them off. After a couple of seconds of tugging, they finally came off. I rolled them out and examined them. Instead of pants, like I was expecting, they were cutoffs. _Really _big cutoffs. I tilted my head slightly. Why would Mr. Wolf have shorts tied to his leg? Maybe.. Maybe someone put them there, and he wasn't able to get them off? No.. silly Clare.. Mr. Wolf wouldn't let anyone get close enough to do that. And even if he did.. he would be able to get the shorts off, like, super easy.

I bit my bottom lip, and looked towards Mr. Wolf's face. I stared at him for a few moments, before finally realizing that he was, in fact, _awake. _

"G.. good afternoon.. Mr. Wolf." I said carefully. His tail wagged slightly, as he sat up. He looked at the shorts that were in my hand for a second, before his tail wagged even harder.

x x x x x x

**Jacob's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

I stared at the shorts in Clare's hands for a few seconds, before I finally realized.. those were mine. I laughed inwardly. Would she figure it out? Man, I hoped so.

She laid my shorts on the ground carefully, before turning towards me. ".. I'm just.. not going to ask." We sat in silence for a few moments, before both of us laughed.

She shook her head, and began to speak. "Do you think that someone deserves to get a whole group dedicated to hating them?" I raised my eyebrows inwardly. What was she getting at? "T-today.. Ali.. she made a hate group.. for Holly J.. on FaceRange... and a couple hundred people have already joined it." My eye widened. This Holly J girl doesn't seem to be very popular.. "And today.. someone posted a couple of comments that.. threatened Holly J's.. safety. Ali still didn't delete it." She shook her head and sighed. "I just _know _that she's going to get into serious trouble.. and I'm sure she knows too.. but she just doesn't _care!"_

Clare growled in frustration. "I don't really like Holly J that much either.. in fact, I think she's a real.. err.. dog. But that doesn't mean that she deserves that. And that also doesn't mean that Ali should do that. She should have thought of the consequences she might face, first... because soon.. Holly J is going to tell someone.. someone who can get Ali into serious trouble. And I.. just don't want her to.." She groaned. "Man.. why is having friends so troublesome?"

I sniffed, and laughed, before licking her hand reassuringly.

x x x x x x

**A/N : **Please review! :D It's really the highlight of my day!


	7. Say What Now?

**A/N : **This actually has a little bit of Yuri/Femslash in it. : ) There's not very much though, and it's just kissing, so it shouldn't really bother too many people. :o

**Copyright : I Do NOT Own Twilight Or Degrassi. If I did, then Eli and Clare would be at it. Like.. 24/7. xD**

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

_I carefully sat up from the sofa I was sitting in, and looked over to Ali, who was turned away from me. "A.. Ali?" She tilted her head in my direction. "Yes, Clare-bear?" She asked in a monotone voice. I shivered lightly, before touching her shoulder. "Are you.. are you feeling okay?" She smirked at me darkly, and leaned forward. Before I could stop her, or even realize what was happening, she had her lips on top of my own, in a chaste kiss._

_I sat there, in shock, for what seemed like forever, before she finally pulled away. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. "You didn't pull away from me, Clare-bear. That must mean you have the same feelings." I gasped at her. "What.. what the heck was that all about, Ali! Are you trying to make someone jealous, or soemthing?" Though her body language didn't change, her eyes showed the hurt she felt. "I would never do that to you, Clare-bear. Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and if I was going to make anyone jealous, then it would be you."_

_After about two full minutes of just gawking at her, I finally asked something. "What.. what brought all of this on, Ali? I mean, yesterday.. we were fighting.. and now.. now your kissing me, and telling me that I'm the prettiest girl you've ever seen? I.. Ali, that doesn't make sense." Ali sighed. "Nothing in life makes sense, Clare-bear. Not your sister moving to Kenya, KC leaving you for some blond sl-" I stopped her there. "Wh.. What the hell are you talking about? I don't go out with KC.. and I have no plans of doing so."_

_She tilted her head to the side slightly, and stared at me, confused. "You don't remember? You used to go out with him.. until that bitch, Jenna, came." She chuckled lightly. "Though, I guess if she hadn't done that then I wouldn't be able to take you for myself, now would I?" My bottom lip trembled. "Take me.. for yourself? Ali.. are you feeling okay?" What was wrong with her? She was acting as if she wanted to.. d-date me or something. She smiled at me. "I want to do more than just date you, Clare-bear. I want to.. to use that vibrator we found at Mr. S- "_

_"Can you suddenly read minds now?" I decided to cut her off, and ignore what she was trying to say. She laughed lightly, before throwing her arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. "No Clare-bear.. your just so innocent, and easy to read." I grumbled lightly at her. "I am not." Ali laughed even harder. "Oh really now? Then kiss me.. show me with your tongue.. how innocent you aren't.." I knew that it was wrong.. that Ali was probably drunk or high.. or something.. but I still leaned forward.. and I still captured her lips in my own. "That's not enough Clare-bear.. anyone is capable of a kiss.." She muttered as we pulled away._

_I narrowed my eyes at her, before leaning back in. But this time.. it wasn't a chaste kiss. It was hard.. and there was tongue involved._

_"That's a little better, Clare-bear.. you still need to work on it, though.." I grumbled at her. "Well, sor-ry." She giggled at me, and placed a kiss to my neck, before slowly lifting my shirt over my he-_

_x x x_

I woke up, startled. Wha.. what the hell was with that? I've never had one of _those _kind of dreams before! And definantely not involving Ali!

I grabbed my glasses from off of my sidetable, and put them on, before climbing out of bed and heading downstairs.

"Clare? Why aren't you dressed yet?" Mom asked while putting on an earring. "Dr.. dressed? Oh.. I'm not feeling so good today, mom.. can I.. can I stay home? Please?" She sighed, and felt my head. "You do feel kind of warm.." She nodded her head after a few seconds. "Alright, but stay in bed, okay?" I nodded my head, and smiled at her, before walking in the kitchen to get something to eat.

Dad greeted me with a nod, not noticing that I didn't have on my church clothes. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a packet of Strawberry Poptarts from the cabinet. Since Darcy was usually the only one to eat Poptarts, we've had them since she left.

"That's not a very healthy breakfast." Dad told me, amused. I turned to look at him and said 'eh', before walking back upstairs. Once they were gone, I would go see Mr. Wolf.. maybe even share some Poptart with him.

I actually didn't have to wait very long for them to leave, just under twenty-five minutes. Once I heard the engine of the car start up, and fade into the distance, I hurried down stairs, with half of the Poptart in my hands, and went outside.

I carefully walked over to the regular tree I sat at, and leaned against it. Mr. Wolf was facing towards me, and wagging his tail. I laughed lightly, before handing him the Poptart. His eyes widened, but he didn't take it. My brow furrowed. "C'mon now, Mr. Wolf... I already ate, it's alright." After a few seconds, he finally took the treat in his mouth. And before I even had time to blink, it was gone.

"Woah.. you eat pretty fast.." He wagged his tail even harder, and let out an amused bark. I giggled, before blushing dark red. "I had a dream last night, Mr. Wolf.." I began lightly. He tilted his head towards me. "A-and.. it wasn't like any other I've had before. It was like.. one of those dreams you have about your crush.. you know?" I asked him, even though I knew he couldn't answer.

x x x x x x

**Jacob's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

"A-and.. it wasn't like any other I've had before. It was like.. one of those dreams you have about your crush.. you know?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had too many to count about Bella.. But who the hell could she be having dreams about? They better not have been about that, fucking, KC guy.

"But.. I don't have a crush on her," Oh that's a relie- Wait.. what the hell? _Her?_ "I've never even though of Ali that way before. She's another girl! And my bestfriend. It's wrong.." I growled too low for her to hear. Damn right it's wrong! Clare's _my _intended! Not _Ali's._

I licked her hand, in hopes of hearing more about the dream, and in comforting Clare. She patted my head distractedly, and continued. "In the beginning.. it was like I was waking up on her couch, and Ali was turned away from me. I touched her shoulder, and said her name.. and she responded. I asked if she was feeling okay, and then.." She blushed a light pink, which I couldn't help but find adorable.

"Then she kissed me." I narrowed my eyes at the bark on the tree, behind her head. Even if it didn't happen in real life, I still felt mad that Clare was dreaming about someone.. that wasn't me. "Then I asked if she was trying to make anyone jealous.. but she looked hurt, and said that if she was going to make someone jealous, it would be me. Because I was the prettiest girl she had ever seen." I really couldn't argue with Ali there. Even though Clare didn't have a model's body or anything, she was still beautiful. Though I guess I was supposed to think that because she was my imprint.

"I told her that it doesn't make since.. and she said nothing makes sense.. not Darcy moving to Kenya.. or KC leaving me." My ears perked up. Leaving her? Since when did they go out? And why the fuck would he ever leave _Clare? _She's amazing. Best he could ever get. No.. he couldn't get her even if he _tried._ "I told her that I didn't know what she was talking about. She said that a girl, named Jenna, would take KC away from me." She shook her head. "But that's absurd! Even if KC is kind of cute, I would never go out with him." I sighed internally. She thought he was cute? Damn.

"Anyways. Then she said that she wanted to.. u.. use the vib-v.. you know, on me." My left eye twitched. She wanted to what, now? "I cut her off.. and the dream ended with us kissing and Ali taking off my shirt." Clare said, blushing when she reached the end.

I mentally sighed in relief. Atleast they didn't actually go all the way. Even if it was only a dream, I still wouldn't like it if Clare lost her virginity to someone that wasn't me. Especially if she lost it to another girl.

She shifted her position on the ground, before sighing. "I wonder what it was all about. I definantly don't have those kinds of feelings for Ali. And I really doubt that she has them for me. She's been boy crazy ever since I met her. There's no way that she could be into girls. There's just no way.." Clare trailed off.

I rested my giant head on her lap. Hopefully she wouldn't develop feelings for Ali _or _KC. If she did, then there probably wouldn't be any chance that she would be mine in the end. Clare's beautiful, smart, and just plain amazing. Anyone would be lucky to get her and, if they did, they wouldn't let go. Not without a fight, anyways. She's one of those girls you have to work months, sometimes years, for. And that's one of the things I loved about her. Unlike Bella, who fell in love with that _leech_ in, like, a week, she takes her time. She actually gets to _know _the person before she loves them.

Even if that meant that I was going to have to work _hard_ for her, I was prepared for it. I'd fight for forever, if she'd love me. I'd do anything for her. Anything that wouldn't hurt her, that is.

x x x

Since the last time I saw Clare, which was about thirty-six hours ago, I've done two, no.. make that three, things. Eat. Sleep. And wait for Clare to come back.

When she finally _did _come back, I almost didn't recognize her. If it wasn't for her scent, and her beautiful, blue eyes, then I wouldn't have known it was her. She was wearing something that she normally didn't. Clothes that girls her age normally wore. And her hair was down. That was a fucking shocker. I had never seen her hair down before then. But the feature that stuck out the most.. was the look of anger on her face. I had never seen Clare that angry before. That was a shocker, too.

Once she sat down at the base of _her _tree, I walked over to her and rested my head on her lap, before shooting her a confused look. "Ali." She managed to tell me. Ali.. the girl she had that dream about. What could she have done? "She told me to wear some of Darcy's old clothes.. and I did." Well that explained the clothes, but why would she be mad at her for that? Must be more to it.. "And then," Clare laughed without humor. "When some of the guys started to pay attention to me," I growled lightly. "She said I was actually like a whore."

My eyes widened, and I felt myself starting to shake. What the hell? What was wrong with that.. that.. bitch? Clare could never be a whore! Even if she tried, she couldn't. She was just too damned innocent! And so what if those.. those.. bastards.. were looking at her? It's not her fault..

I grumbled mentally, for a few seconds, before focusing my attention back on Clare. "I don't know what's wrong with her..." Neither did I.

x x x x x x

**Clare's Point Of View**

x x x x x x

A couple of weeks had passed since I started wearing Darcy's old clothes. People, including KC, had started to pay more attention to me. At times I didn't really like it to much. But then, at all the other times, it felt good to finally be noticed. Even when people call me Saint Clare sometimes, it also felt pretty good to know that people still think of me as a good girl.

Mr. Wolf and I have been talking alot lately. Well, I've been talking and hes been listening, but that doesn't really matter. At times, when I go to our spot, hes not there. I know that he probably has another life. A mate.. maybe a few pups, but I still can't help but worry about him. Hes one of my best friends, even if he _is _a wolf.

A couple of days ago, Conner had told me that KC lived in a group home. I was angry at first. That he hadn't told us.. me. That he didn't trust us enough to tell us, and that he had kept it a secret. I also was kind of wondering why he was living there. Did he do something bad? Something that made even his _parents_ send him away? It took me a little while to finally realize.. it was _his _business. _His _life. And I was nothing but a simple friend to him. Not even best friend.

I apoligized.. he accepted.. and everything was fine. And as weird as it sounds, a couple of good things actually came out of that experience. For one thing.. I'm pretty sure that KC trusts Conner, Ali, and I more now. For another.. I found out that he's actually not a bad person. He just got mixed up in the wrong crowd. And.. that we, meaning he and I, have grown a little closer. As in.. I've actually managed to get a crush on him. Amazing! (Note the sarcasm.)

And last, but not least.. Ali. She apoligized to me awhile ago, and we were still best friends, so everything was good between us. But, for about a week, she's been acting different. Like, paranoid or something. I'm not really sure how to describe it, but I know that she doesn't really want to tell me about it. How do I know that? Because I asked her of course. She changed the subject pretty quickly, and not even to something related.

I have a feeling that Johnny, her boyfriend, has something to do with it. Ever since I started watching Lifetime movies with Darcy a couple of years ago, I've been pretty good at imagining situations. Either Johnnys beating her, which I doubt, or it has something to do with their, erm, sex life. You know, the one they shouldn't have, yet? Yeah, that one.

x x x

"I hate my life." I blinked deeply. "You.. hate your life?" I asked through the phone. Ali made a groaning sound. "Yes!" I sighed. "Why is that, Ali?" She made a noise in the back of her throat. "Me and Johnny," I resisted the urge to correct her grammar. "were making out in his car. And you know what, Clare-bear?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she didn't allow me to. "He said that we were going too fast!" I sighed. "Well Ali.. you shouldn't be making out with a boy in the back of their car, any-"

"Damnit, Clare! I didn't call you to get lectured! I called you to let it out, and to get comforted. Maybe even get some advice!" I bit my bottom lip. "Sorry, Ali." She sighed. "It's fine Clare-bear." After about two minutes of not saying anything, she finally broke the silence. "But why did he stop me.. ? I just don't understand. Am I not pretty enough.. are my boobs too small?" I was surprised to hear her sniffle a little bit when she was done talking. Usually, Ali knew everything there was about boys. And she _certainly_ never worried about her appearance. She had no reason to.

"Ali." I began. "You are _gorgeous. _And your breasts are absolutely _fine!_ If Johnny stopped you.. then maybe he just wants to respect you? Maybe he actually _likes_ you, and doesn't just want to get in your pants?" She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Maybe your right, Clare-bear. Thank you." I smiled in relief. "Of course, Ali. Anytime." She giggled. "I'll hold you to that, Clare!" I giggled back. "I'll take to you later, Ali. I've got to get to bed.." She sighed, before saying a quick 'good bye' and hanging up her phone.

I followed her, by hanging up my own phone, before checking to see if my parents were awake. It was actually pretty easy to tell because both of them snored like bears. Maybe even louder than that.

Once I was certain that they were both asleep, I slipped into my shoes, out of my room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Ever since I tried to scale the window a couple of weeks ago, I've never tried it again. But that didn't mean I didn't think about it. Sometimes I wondered.. how was Mr. Wolf able to do that? How did he know how? I understand that he's an intelligent animal.. but to do that.. is amazing. _Hes_amazing.

I kneeled down, and rested my back against _my _tree, while I waited for him to come out.

Once I saw his familiar warm brown eyes, I smiled. "Ali called." I said simply. His tail stopped wagging immediatley. Ever since I had told him about my dream, he always got kind of mad when I mentioned Ali. I didn't really understand it though. "She said that Johnny, her boyfriend, said that they were moving too fast. She thought it was because of her looks.. but I think it's just because he wants to respect her. And treat her right."

I laughed lightly. "I still can't believe that she actually thought that it had something to do with her appearance, though! She's beautiful, and I'm sure you'd think so too if you saw her, Mr. Wolf." After I had said the word 'beautiful', I felt his mood shift. I ignored it, though.

After a couple more of minutes of talking with Mr. Wolf, I went inside, and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't help but think about Mr. Wolf, though. His eyes are just too.. intelligent.. and _human.. _to belong to a wolf. He's able to express himself so easily. And he hasn't even shown any signs of anger towards me. He's never tried to hurt me.. He's just so.. weird. All the wolves I've heard about are hesitant to warm up to humans.

And Mr. Wolf has been visiting me for the last two months, almost. Besides that time when I first saw him.. he's been nothing but nice to me.

Wait.

I met him.. in the woods.. almost thirty miles from here. And then he suddenly shows up? A million questions ran through my head. How could he have found me? Why does he stay? Why doesn't he get mad when I call him 'Mr. Wolf'? Why did he have a pair of shorts tied to his back leg? Why is he so freakin' huge? How can he express himself so cleary? Why does he look at me like I'm the center of his universe? And why the heck haven't I thought of this before?

I licked my suddenly dry lips. What could all of this mean? Was Mr. Wolf... not exactly a wolf? Did he belong to some other type of species? He was too big to be a wolf.. I knew that much.. but he couldn't be a human. There was no way.

No freakin' way.

x x x

I quickly entered my combination into the lock on my locker, before grabbing my books and closing the door. "Hey.. Clare?" I turned around slightly to see Ali. "Yeah, Ali? What is it?" She shuffled her feet alittle, which I found weird. "Will you go to the ravine with me tonight?" I gawked at her, and blushed. Was my dream coming true? Did Ali really want me.. like that? Oh God!

"I mean! Will you come with me.. and Johnny?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Atleast my dream wasn't coming true, though. "And what are you going to _do_ with Johnny?" She sighed, and walked closer to me. "Anya and Mia.. said that he was with a lot of girls back at Lakehurst.." My eyes widened. "And I just wanted to show him that.. I could be just as good as any of those girls. Better, even." I gripped Ali's hand tightly, surprising her. "Ali.. I'm not going to tell you not to do it. But I do hope you realize.. that your going to regret it, right?

"You don't need to have.. _sex_ with him, to show him that your good enough." She shook her head, and rested her head on my shoulder. "But I want to, Clare-bear. So.. will you please... _please_ come with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." I sighed, but nodded my head. "Alright, Ali. But I hope you realize that I have curfew, right?" She squealed, and nodded, before rushing off to her next class.

x x x

I didn't really want to go. But I wanted to support her.. to stop her. She was making a terrible mistake, and I'm sure that she knew it. She was just to stubborn to admit it. And, apparently, she loved him. So, I was almost ninety-nine point nine percent, sure that I wouldn't be able to stop her.. but I would try my best. I wouldn't let her give up her virginity to some stupid boy.

Even if she _did_ love him.

x x x x x x

**A/N : **Blargh, blargh, blargh. x) I hope you like it, haha! Please continue to read and review! : )

**Copyright : I do NOT own Degrassi or Twilight.**


	8. Two First Kisses

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about not updating for so long. Dx I just haven't had any motivation... :) In any case, at least I'm writing now. [x Please enjoy it, and review!

**Warning: I don't really want to spoil it, but there is some attempted rape, and some SORT OF graphic violence. **

**Copyright: I do NOT own Degrassi, nor Twilight. If I did, then Clare would be with Jenna. WUT.**

x x x x x x

Clare looked into the mirror hesitantly. How could this _possibly _be her? She's never even seen her _sister _wear this much make-up at one time! And, what the heck was with her skirt being so short? There's no way she could go around a bunch of people looking like.. like _this!_

Ali, oblivious to Clare's discomfort, began to tug her towards the window of her bedroom.

"Ali? Why are we going through the window?" Clare asked, hesitantly. Ali grinned lightly. "Do you really think my parents would let us go any where if they saw the way we were dressed?" The blue eyed girl sighed, and shrugged. "Not really... I don't guess."

Ali grinned, as she let go of Clare, propped open the window, and then ushered the other girl to climb out first. "We're on the first floor, so you really don't have to worry." Ali said, almost comforting.

Clare nodded her head and smiled hesitantly, before sitting on the windowpane and swinging both of her legs across. Through the heels that Ali had picked out for her, the brunette could feel the long, cool, slightly damp, grass against the top of her feet. She sighed in contentment, only to sigh in _annoyance, _once her friend kicked her butt lightly, making her step forward a few times.

"Come on Clare-bear, if you don't hurry up, then we're going to be late," Ali said, slightly annoyed herself, as she moved in the direction of the Ravine, which happened to only be about a block or two from her house. Clare nodded, before following after her. Within minutes, they were in front of a large park.

Ali giggled, as she began to climb over a gate. Once she was at the top, she reached a hand out for Clare. She sighed. "Isn't there an entrance we can go through? Do we really _have _to climb the gate? We could fall..." Ali sighed right back. "Stop being such a girl, Clare-bear, and just take my hand already!" She said, slightly annoyed. Clare scowled, but still took Ali's offered hand. The tanned girl grinned, as she pulled her best friend up, and helped her jumped down to the other side.

Once both girls were down, they began to move towards the middle of the Ravine, where the _real_ party was. Scattered across all parts of the park, there were both men _and _women chugging down bottles of unidentified liquid. Clare was sure that at least 98.9% of it was alcoholic. The only reason she didn't say 100% was because of the fact that some of the people that were drinking looked _way _to innocent and pure to be drinking something like that.

But, then again, if they were innocent and pure, why would they be here? Maybe for the same reason as Clare? Hah.

You really should learn not to judge a book by it's cover, Miss Edwards.

Noticing that she was slightly behind, Clare quickly caught up to Ali, who had already begun to talk to Johnny. Feeling slightly intimidated, and shy, by all the weird looks she got from everyone surrounding the large fire in front of them, the brunette stood behind her friend. Ali, however, paid her no attention. She was too busy speaking to Johnny, and coming to a decision in her mind. For the past 24, or so, hours, Ali had been thinking of him, Johnny, her boyfriend, and whether or not she was ready to give all of herself to him.

She knew Clare-bear wouldn't like it. She had already told her, in fact. Yet she still came with her. To stop her? Ali scoffed mentally. Did Clare _really _think she could stop her? She should know by now that her best friend was stubborn. She wasn't about to just go back home and forget all about letting Johnny have her virginity just because Clare asked politely. Nope. No way.

Of course, Ali knew that Clare was pretty damn stubborn herself. But Clare had a curfew.

Well, Ali did _too, _but that didn't mean that she was actually going to follow it.

Bruce, one of Johnny's friends, looked at Clare hungrily. Ever since she had begun to wear her sister's old clothes, all the boys, and even some of the girls, in Degrassi had looked at her the way he was now. The difference was, he was ready to do, almost, _anything _to see what she looked like without the clothes on.

He knew it would be hard, though, seeing as Clare was Miss Innocent, and happened to still wear a Chastity Ring. Well, it would be hard if he was actually planning on _winning her over. _Hell no. Just a little slip of something in her drink. And _bam! _She'll be too fucked up to even fight back. And that little Bhandari girl...

He let out a small chuckle.

There was no way her weak little arms would be able to help her friend out, against him, even if she _did _get away from Johnny. No, he's not saying that Johnny was planning on raping her (like Bruce was Clare), he just wasn't going to let her out of the back of his car this time.

Bruce grinned at the girl on his mind, when her eyes traveled in his direction. She shot him a slightly dirty look, but he shook it off. She wouldn't be looking at him like that, later...

He slowly turned around, and grabbed two beers from the cooler. After opening the two bottles with his trusty bottle opener, he pulled a bag of something white, and powdery out of his pocket. Once he was sure that both Clare, and Ali, weren't looking at him, or in his direction, he quickly put a small amount of the powder into one of the long, brown bottles, before putting the baggy back into of his large jacket pockets.

His grin grew even larger, as he picked up both of the bottles and moved towards Johnny, Ali, and _Clare. _He handed one of the bottles to Ali, knowing that she would probably guilt Clare into taking the other. The one that had the powder swimming inside it.

Ali hesitantly took the bottle from Bruce's outstretched hand, once she saw Johnny take a swig from his own bottle. She had heard it was painful... when a girl loses her virginity. She snorted internally. Of course it hurt. Your fucking hymen was being busted. But... this, this alcohol, it might help.. numb it a little. Maybe just a little.

"A-Ali? What the heck are you doing?" Clare asked cautiously. The dark haired girl turned around to look at her. "Getting a drink, Clare-bear... why.. why don't you have one too?" Clare knit her eyebrows together. "I can't... I can't do that, Ali. You know I can't." She said slowly.

Ali sighed, before pouting at her. "Please, Clare-bear? I feel so alone.." Clare clenched her fist. "I can't. In fact, neither can you!" She shouted angrily. What the hell was wrong with her? Taking a freaking drink from Bruce? An _open _drink from Bruce?

Clare sighed, before shaking her head. "God, Ali.. I knew you were stupid sometimes.. but _this!_" Ali scowled at her. "Be that way, Clare. I don't care." She snorted. "And I'm _not _stupid." Clare shook her head again, as she began to walk off. At the moment, she didn't even care if she left he best friend there. She just didn't care! She knew Ali was just trying to get her to drink it, so she wouldn't feel so alone.. but they were under aged! And Ali knew that!

Bruce, angry that his plan hadn't worked, growled silently to himself, before rushing after the girl that he had tried to give the drink to. 'Guess he'll just have to do it without the help of a drug. He smirked. He always liked the ones that fought back, anyways.

He wasn't worried about anyone stopping him, or calling the police. The people around the Ravine were too busy drinking, shooting up, or fucking another person. Or themselves. In fact, he was almost certain that someone else that night was either being raped right now, or about to.

**x x x x x x**

**Clare's Point of View**

**x x x x x x**

I hurriedly began to make my way out of the large park. There was no way that I was going to stay around there any longer than necessary. Ever since Ali had met up with Johnny, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. But I knew that once I got about a block from my house, I would be alright. After all, if someone tried and hurt me, or worse, I'd scream, and I'm sure that Mr. Wolf would be able to hear me.

As the actual _entrance _to the Ravine made it's way into my line of sight, I let out a sigh, only to let out a muffled scream just a millisecond later, as someone put their hand over my mouth. I quickly stepped down on their foot as hard as I could, seeing as I could not reach his.. _sensitive _spot.

Apparently, though, my hardest wasn't hard enough, because just a second later, he began to drag me towards a cluster of trees about twenty feet away from us. Once I realized what he was planning to do, my eyes widened. Oh, God... was it just going it end like this? Was I just going to get raped? Like Darcy? Will I have to stop wearing my Chastity Ring? Will I even have a chance to wear it after this? Will he kill me?

As those questions quickly shot through my head, he roughly shoved me up against a tree. Seeing my chances, I attempted to kick him in the place I couldn't reach earlier. He, however, seemed as if he expected that, because he caught my foot just as it was about to make contact with his crouch. I looked up to glare at his face, only to see... _Bruce. _That fat pig that gave Ali the beer. Oh.. God.. what if he drugged it? What if he was planning on doing this to her later?

"Let go of m-" I attempted to scream at him, only to get cut off by his lips crashing down on my own. I quickly tried to recoil in disgust. The tree blocked my way, though.

My first kiss... was just stolen by this.. this.. this _bastard! _Who the hell did he think he was? Doing this to me? Doing this to anyone? Wasn't he man enough to get a _real_ girl, instead of raping one?

_Apparently not. _A small voice sounded in my head, as his wet, slimy tongue prodded against my closed lips. I glared into his open eyes, yet opened my mouth anyways.

Almost immediately after his tongue entered my mouth, I bit down. Hard. He snapped his back as fast as he could, before spitting out a mouth full of blood.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could, while I had the chance. "Help me pl-" Before I even had the chance of saying it again, Bruce had roughly backhanded me. "You little bitch!" He growled out, as he painfully gripped my hair in his right hand. I winced deeply, as he began to, _try to,_ pick me up by my hair.

If he kept it up, he was going to rip it all out! Of course, I'd rather have my life, and virginity, over my hair, but it still hurt _a lot. _After roughly setting me down again, he moved his, now free, hand and began to travel up my skirt.

My eyes began to water, as I began to wish that I had just stayed with Ali, and that his rough hand wasn't covering up my mouth.

What did I ever do to deserve this? I always followed the rules my parents set for me, I always got good grades, I didn't even knew what a freakin' vibrator was until Ali told me! _What did I do to deserve this... ?_

The tears in my eyes finally rolled down my cheeks, as he touched the sensitive spot in between my legs. No one had ever touched me there before. Not even _I _had touched myself before. I laughed humorlessly in my mind. Ali had always thought that, that was weird... that I hadn't ever masturbated before.

As he rubbed me through my panties, I heard him let out a chuckle. "Already wet, are you, _Saint Clare?" _He asked, in his _disgusting _voice. "Hah. I bet you don't even know what I mean. After all, I bet you've never even kissed a boy before I kissed you, have you?" He lifted up his head and grinned at me. "I wonder if you've ever kissed a girl before... that's probably why you're so fucking close to Bhandari, isn't it?" Almost immediately, my dream of Ali and I kissing, came to mind. But it quickly diminished once he began to move his head down, as if about to put his face in between my legs.

A wave of disgust washed over me. What was wrong with him!

Once his head was right in front of my private area, I, again, took my chances and kicked his chin as hard as I could with my knee. He let go of me almost immediately. I didn't even stick around to see if he was unconscious or not, because I was running for my life as soon as I could.

In, what seemed to be, seconds, I was out of the entrance to the Ravine, and running down the road, to my house. I just had to get to Mr. Wolf.. he would protect me!

I didn't dare think about what would happen if he caught me. If I did, then I would surely become nauseated, and not be able to keep running. Once I heard him starting to run after me, though, I couldn't help but feel scared. Especially when he began to talk, or more like shout, at me.

"Stop running, Saint Clare! If you don't then once I catch you, I'll kill you for sure!" I began to run faster after that. There was no way I was going to let him catch me. _No way in Hell._

Almost immediately after I thought that, one of the heels that I had been wearing, decided to break, and trip me. I instantly cursed the stupid heels, and Ali, who had made me wear them. I tried to take them off as fast as I could, but, apparently, I just wasn't very fast tonight, because Bruce was over me before I could even get the broken one off.

Before he could cover my mouth, or touch me in any other inappropriate way, I punched him straight in the nose, which sent him tumbling back a few feet. He didn't even have time to shoot me a dirty look before he hit the ground.

I quickly got back up, limping because of the broken heel, and began to run again, back to my house. Back to my parents. Back to the phone. Back to _Mr. Wolf. _Back to everything I've known my entire life.

God.. I didn't even realize how much those things meant to me until now.. how much I would have hated it if I ever loosed one of them. How much I would have cried...

As I, finally, saw the familiar baby blue color that was painted on to my house, I realized how stupid I was to have not gone to Ali's house instead. It was much closer... No. I was stupid to not have gone to _any _of the houses right next to the Ravine..

That didn't really matter, though, did it? I was here now.. and that's all that _really_ mattered..

I quickly shot over to the small cluster of trees next to my house, but just as I was about to make it in, I tripped over a large root that I hadn't noticed before. I winced, and closed my eyes, expecting to land on the hard, cold ground. Instead, though, I landed onto something soft and warm.

I hesitantly opened my eyes, only to see Mr. Wolf. "M-Mr. Wolf," I croaked loudly, as the few unshed tears I had in my eyes, began to drip down my cheeks.

**x x x x x x**

**Jacob's Point of View**

**x x x x x x**

For the past two hours, I had been waiting for Clare's return. Usually, I would have followed her, but for some reason, I didn't. Maybe it was just because I was feeling really tired lately...

Once I smelled her coming down the road, though, it was as if all of my tiredness melted away, and all that was left was a large, goofy grin on my face. Once I realized that she was running, and I saw the state she was in, I was on the alert.

I quickly stood up, and waited for her to come to me. Before she was almost next to me, though, I noticed a small root that she was about to trip on. I quickly threw myself in front of her, allowing my imprint to fall on top of me, instead of the hard ground. I felt her soft, almost womanly, curves against my back, but I ignored them, once I heard the way she said my _nick_name.

"M-Mr. Wolf," She said, sounding in pain. I quickly turned my head around to look at her, only to see that she was... _crying. _Like, _really _crying. And her lips were swollen. I felt a lot of different emotions rise up in me, as I attempted to console her by licking up her tears.

There was worry, of course, and the anger, for whoever had done this to her. Then there was the absolute, undeniable _rage _that I felt. It was similar to anger... but I still.. _very different._

After a few seconds of just the sound of the crickets, and her sobs, I heard the voice of a man. It appeared that Clare heard it too, because she quickly hid behind me. My eyes narrowed, and my mouth moved itself into a snarl.

The man stopped right under a street lamp, and let out a maniacal laugh, as he looked around. "Come out, _Saint Clare." _He grinned sadistically. "I know you liked what I did to you!" I felt bile rise up in my throat. _What he had done to her? I.. I'll kill him! I'll rip his fucking throat out! I'll inflict as much pain upon him as I possibly can._

I heard Clare whimper instinctively, as she buried her head deeper into my fur. My eyes widened, before they narrowed again. Whatever he did... whatever he did, it was _bad. _

I growled loudly, as his head snapped over here, and he began to walk towards us slowly. Just who the fuck did this guy think he was? Hurting _my _Clare. _My _imprint!

Once he was at the borderline of the trees, he let out a chuckle. "Come on, Clare, _baby, _you should know better than to hide in the trees..." I carefully managed to get Clare off my back. Though, once I saw her tense, I wanted nothing more than to hold her, and make sure she was alright.

As soon as he took a step inside of the trees, I lunged. He didn't expect it. Of course he didn't fucking expect it.

He _really _didn't expect it when I sunk my powerful teeth into his shoulder and bit down, either. Or when I gnawed up and down, before pulling my head back and spitting out a mouthful of his flesh.

Let me tell you... his blood tasted like _shit. _And I don't think I'm saying that just because I'm not a bloodsucker. It _literally _tasted like drugs, alcohol, and shit.

He hit the ground with a loud scream, before slowly getting up, shooting both Clare and I a wary look, and running back towards.. wherever he came from. I was actually kind of surprised that no one had called the cops by now...

I looked back at Clare, who had a shocked look on her face.

She turned her head away from me slowly, before looking down, and crawling next to me. _"Th-Thank __you..."_ She whispered, as she pet my head softly. She let out a small chuckle. "Thank you," She said again. "If you hadn't done that.. he probably would have... would have killed me. _Raped _and killed me." I instantly licked her cheek, consoling her. "In fact," She whispered sadly. "He almost _did." _

For the next two hours, she told me all about what happened... how Ali made her dress up in the clothes she was wearing, how she climbed a gate with Ali, how she went to the Ravine, how she felt like she was being watched, how Ali tried to make her drink, how she called Ali stupid, and walked away, how Bruce, that little fucktard I bit, had pulled her into the forest, stole her first kiss, and tried to rape her, how she had runaway from him, how he almost caught her, and then how she finally made it back here.

All the while, I had been licking the blood from my snout.

Once she was finally done telling her story, it seemed as if she was asleep, so I slowly stood up, making sure that I didn't wake her up as I did, licked her cheek one last time, before phasing back into my human form, putting back on my shorts, and cleaning up the blood that had surrounded us for the past two hours.

When I finally got back, it seemed as if she were still asleep, so I smiled, and kneeled down, before placing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

Little did I know, she was actually awake.

**x x x x x x**

**A/N: **I'd kind of like to apologize for the dark kind of themes in this chapter... I didn't really plan on it happening, but I figured, why not? Why not just let something big and bad happen, just so the bond between Clare and Jacob can grow~ Err.. yeah. :3 – Sorry about the OOC-ness, too. XD Bruce seems just a little too smart doesn't he? Haha.

I was actually kind of hesitant about putting this chapter up. "Would it ruin the nice, cheery mood I had for it?" "Would it just completely ruin all the plans I had?" "Will I just be going against the whole Degrassi story line if I do this?" And then I just thought.. WHY NOT! again.

x3

Please review. Tell me if I shouldn't have done this, and that I should just stop writing altogether, or that.. you actually like it~! XD

Oh! I also made a banner for the story~ The link is on my profile. : ) I know it's not that good, 'cause I just started to learn how to use Photoshop, but I still hope you like it.

I'll be trying to update this story as fast as I can, since it's Summer now, I should be able to do a lot of writing. :3 – Please check out my other story, too, by the way! :o It's a Twilight story... and I think it's pretty good. C:


	9. Sweats

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed. : ) And, yeah, simslovr1, Eli is going to be in the story, too. At least, if it continues to go the way I plan.. :o All of the couples that are/were in Degrassi are going to be in this story, and, of course, there are going to be some that weren't, and probably never will be, in there. :

**By the way! This is probably going to be a pretty short chapter. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did, then there wouldn't be a whole season focused solely on Holly J.**

* * *

Kisses were weird. Really weird.

One could be hard, slimy, and just plain disgusting.

While another one could be soft, sweet, and... _wonderful._

Of course, I've only had _two _(If you didn't count that weird dream I had of Ali, of course)_. _And I didn't even really know either of the boys. Ah, that came out slightly wrong. What I meant to say was... well, I'm not quite sure what I meant to say. The first thing I said, I guess.

I really _didn't _know either of the boys, though. Bruce, that bastard... the only thing I knew about him was that his best friend was Johnny, and that he liked to rape young girls in his spare time.

The other boy... I didn't even know his _name. _He may not have even known mine.. but, then again, if he didn't know me, why would he kiss me? If it was for something sexual, then he would have gone further.

Maybe he was my secret admirer? Or.. maybe a stalker? Maybe he was just someone who was talking a nice, innocent walk in the middle of the night, saw me lying in the grass, next to a puddle of blood, and just decided to take a chance.. and kiss me?

Well, that wouldn't make any sense...

I shook my head and sighed lightly. I could figure it out another time, I had to get ready for school. I bet, if you were in my shoes, you'd try and stay home, right? Well.. I just wanted to get back to the normalness. Plus... school, as weird as it sounds, is slightly relaxing to me.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans, and a baggy sweatshirt. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, I didn't have to wear such... Darcy-like clothes everyday.

I smirked humorlessly. Maybe that's the reason He tried to do those... _things_ to me. Maybe it's because I wore such... tight and revealing clothes? Heh. Maybe if I had just stuck with my old attire, then he wouldn't have been so... _attracted _to me. Then he wouldn't have gone so far. Or.. gone at _all, _for that matter...

I sighed and brushed a piece of stray hair out of my eyes, before staring into the mirror in front of me. What was so special about me, anyways? What made me so _appealing, _that he had to do all those things?

Maybe I wasn't appealing at all. Maybe I was just... there.

But, of course, he had many other girls to choose from. Girls that were too drunk, or high, to even fight him off. Or, maybe, they would do it with him willingly? Maybe he actually had someone who liked him? Maybe he just liked girls who fought back? Maybe...

Maybe I should stop saying 'maybe' so much.

I sighed again, before grabbing a rubber-band from the table beside my bed, and putting my hair up. It was actually getting pretty long... maybe I should get it cut soon?

Argh! I said 'maybe' again!

X

I looked at the girl in front of me with guarded eyes. She just looked at me with a glare. "Where the hell did you go last night, Clare?" She screeched at me loudly, causing some of people in the, strangely quiet, hall to look at us weirdly. "I," I cleared my throat. "I went home, Ali. Where did you _think _I went?"

She scowled at me deeply, before turning away from me. "You didn't answer any of my calls, Clare... I thought something bad had happened to you." My eyes widened. She... was _worried _about me?

I looked down at my pale hands, deciding on whether or not I should tell Ali. If I did, then it would probably have some sort of effect on her and Johnny's relationship. I didn't want to ruin their... "Teenaged Dream". Well... I guess their relationship wasn't _that _great... in fact, it kind of sucked if you asked m-

"We had sex, Clare-bear." She whispered softly, with a distant look in her deep, black eyes. My head shot up almost immediately after she said it. "What?" I asked, hoping that I had heard her wrong. There's no way that Ali could have just... given it up!

I sighed internally. Who the heck was I kidding? Of _course _there was a chance of that happening. It's the reason I went with her in the first place... to make sure she kept her virginity.

Apparently, I failed epically.

"I gave my virginity to Johnny DiMarco last night in the back of an old van." She said harshly, obviously not wanting to have to say it again. "I... I see," I muttered lightly, looking back down at the cold, tile floor.

After a few seconds of just standing in an awkward silence, she threw herself into my arms. "A-Ali?" I asked, blushing lightly, as she buried her head in the crook of my neck and tightened her hold on my shoulders. "Clare," She whispered hoarsely.

I realized then... that she must have been up all night... crying. Because of _Him. _Because of _me. _I wasn't there to stop her from doing it. I should have... I should have stayed. I shouldn't have just run off like I did. I rested my forehead on the top of her head.

I also realized that Ali was really short.

"We.. we didn't use protection, Clare-bear... what if.. what if I'm," She gulped. "Pr-" I cut her off by pulling away from her and shooting her a 'don't you dare finish that sentence' look. "Ali," I whispered. "Please, just this once... cross that bridge when you get to it." A small, barely noticeable, tear trickled down her tanned cheek. I caught it with my pointer finger.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "Just... don't worry," I say, whilst thinking of other comforting things I could say.

I decided then... that I wouldn't tell her. She had enough on her plate already.. she didn't need to know about her boyfriend's best friend almost raping her _own _best friend. After all... if I _did _tell her, and it ended up having a negative effect on Ali and Johnny's relationship... and she really _did _end up being pregnant... then I wouldn't know what to do.

It would be all my fault, though. That's for sure.

* * *

We stepped down the concrete steps quickly, hoping to be one of the first to start the trek home. Believe it or not, those sidewalks could get pretty rough, especially if everyone's going in practically the same direction.

We walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence, neither of us bothering to break it. After we reached Ali's house, though, she said something. "I'm sorry, Clare." I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "What? What for, Ali?" Her dark eyes were cast down, on to the sidewalk.

"For... this morning..." I sighed and ran a hand through my already messy hair. "Don't be sorry Ali. You didn't do anything wrong... I'm just kind of worried is all," I whispered. She looked up at me with a confused look.

"Worried?" She asked blankly. I nodded my head. "About what?" I nibbled on my bottom lip lightly. "... I just don't think Johnny's a very nice person..." Ali sighed and let her head fall back. "Didn't we already have this conversation, Clare?" She ran a hand down her face.

"I've already had sex with him, for fuck's sake, Clare! Do you really think telling me hes not a good person, would change anything?" I winced. "Well... it might stop you from having sex with him again."

Ali looked back up at me. "You don't have to worry about that, Clare... I'm not ever going to speak with that bastard again."

And then... she left.

I shuffled my feet softly, before beginning to walk back to my own home.

I couldn't help but feel as if I should have just kept my mouth shut. But... what if Ali really _was _pregnant? What if Johnny didn't help her through it? What if he just left her? What if Ali's parents disowned her or something? For getting pregnant at such a young age, and by a boy like Johnny?

I sighed, deciding not to think about it any more.

Instead, I thought of Bruce, and how he wasn't at school today. Well, I thought slightly amused, of course he wasn't going to be at school. Mr. Wolf took quite a nice chunk out of his shoulder. Actually, I'm kind of surprised he wasn't dead.

I stopped walking immediately. What if... he was dead? What if Mr. Wolf killed him? What if they found out it was a wolf that had bitten him and they started to search for it? What if they found Mr. Wolf, and found out it was Him who bit Bruce?

Shaking my head, I decided it was impossible. There was no way that Bruce could be dead. If he was, then he would have already have been found, and everyone would be talking about it.

Besides, even if he did go to the hospital and they saw that it was an animal bite, he wouldn't tell them the story. He wouldn't tell them that he had attempted to rape me. No way.

But... what if he made up a story? About how he had gotten attacked in the woods? Or on his way home?

I began to bite my bottom lip, and clenched my fists. No... Bruce wasn't that smart. Besides, even if he _did _give them a fake story, there's no way they could find Mr. Wolf!

Well... they could always-

I let out a groan. I needed to stop thinking about this. I needed to think about something other than Bruce, or Ali and Johnny's relationship.

So, I thought about the boy who had kissed me yesterday. Was it even yesterday? Or was it this morning?

I sighed. Either way... I had never seen him before. What was he even doing in this area? Was he a tourist or something? I let out a small laugh.

Who was I kidding? Who would actually want to come _here _for a vacation? There wasn't really anything worth seeing...

I continued to walk on, forgetting all about the boy and the other things that I had been thinking about earlier.

After a few minutes, I finally arrived at my house. I glanced over at the small patch of trees that Mr. Wolf and I usually met. I looked down at my dirty sneakers, wondering whether or not I should go and meet him.

If I didn't, would he think I was mad at him? Or would he be happy, knowing that he didn't have to put up with me today? … That's right. He probably didn't even like me too much. He probably just stayed around here because he had no where else to go.

I felt a tear trickle slowly down my cheek.

How could I have been so blind? How could I have possibly think that Mr. Wolf thought of me as a friend? He's a wolf, for Heaven's sake! He's probably just waiting for me to fall asleep next to him so he can eat me!

But... I've already slept around him, haven't I? Last night...

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming pressure build up in my chest.

How could I doubt Mr. Wolf like that?

Slowly, I walked towards the place I ran to last night. I leaned against the tree that I usually sat next to, and looked around for Mr. Wolf, but didn't see him any where.

As I waited for him to show up, I thought of Ali.

I wonder what she saw in him? Johnny, that is. It's not as if he were that handsome, or smart, or interesting. But... he was a bad boy, wasn't he? Maybe that's what attracted her... that fact that what their relationship wasn't going to be serious...

Or maybe she actually liked his personality. Maybe she wanted to have something serious with him in the future.

But, if she _did _want that, then she probably wouldn't have said that she wasn't ever going to see him again...

I rubbed at my temples lightly, deciding to forget about this.

I waited for a few more minutes, but he never showed, so I went inside.

* * *

Gosh. That sucked, didn't it? xD Sorry for not updating in so long, guys! And I'm sorry for how crappy this chapter is. Clare seems kind of OOC...

Sorry that there isn't any Mr. Wolf, too! 8D

Oh... I also just kinda noticed... that I skipped a few things. o-o Like KC and Clare getting together... Jenna coming, etc.

Erm... just pretend that this is season 8, okay? xD I'll just introduce the KC/Clare thing next chapter... and then maybe Jenna in the next. Hm. xD Please review! 3


	10. Puke Your Brains Out

**AN: **Hey there, peoples. :P Again, I'm sorry about how long it took to update. I just haven't been feeling to well lately. I've even considered going on hiatus. But… after thinking about it for a while, I decided that it would be best if gave Big Blue one more shot. [x And it worked! Now I'm pretty into writing the rest of it! Err… don't get to hopeful about updates, though. 8D I've still got lots over other stuff to do.

**Warning: Slight, nondescript lemons ahead. They'r_e _in _italics._**

**Copyright: I do not own Twilight or Degrassi.**

* * *

_He trailed his hand up her side softly, causing her to shiver. He chuckled at her lust-filled eyes, before pressing a quick, chaste kiss to the side of her mouth._

_Slowly, he brought his hand down and tugged at her skirt. As sexy as Darcy's old clothes were, he couldn't help but love her uniform more._

_Easier access._

_His name left her slightly parted lips, and he moaned. No matter how many times he heard her say his name, it still brought the same effect._

_Ecstasy._

_In a quick flick of his wrist, he had both her panties and her skirt down to her knees. He smirked, staring at her core. She shot him a desperate look, and he sighed at her teasingly._

"_You really want this don't you, Clare?" He asked, shaking his head. She stuck out her bottom lip, causing the lower half of his bottom to, once again, respond._

"_Tell me what you want, Clare, I can't read your mind~" He said, as he began to play with her nub. "I-I... I w-want _y-you," _She finally muttered after a few seconds._

_He grinned, before positioning himself at her entrance. She squirmed under him and let out a soft moan. That was all the encouragement he needed._

_He quickly thrust himself inside of her, tearing her maidenhood._

_Clare let out a pain-filled scream, and ran her claws down her lover's back. He winced, at both the sound and the soft, almost unnoticeable, pain in his upper back._

"_K-K.C.," She muttered his name, before falling into a deep, restless sleep._

* * *

Clare woke with a start. "W-what the _hell."_She muttered, clutching at her blankets tightly. There was _no way_ she could have just had a dream about K.C.. Especially not a... a.. _sexual _dream. Or, well, a _wet dream, _as most people called them.

She growled, and pulled at her long, frizzy brown hair. What was going on with her recently? Not even a month ago, she had a dream about her best friend... and _now._

She sighed.

Now she's having dreams about the most idiotic boy in her school.

No, she corrected herself. K.C. wasn't the most idiotic boy... _Bruce _was.

Clare scowled, just thinking about the troll-like boy.

She stared down at her hands for a few moments, wondering on what she should do. According to her clock, it was only 3 AM, 3:16, to be exact. Since she had school tomorrow, the most logical reason would be to get back to sleep… but she… she just wasn't tired any more.

She rubbed at her large, blue eyes with the back of her hand, before throwing her legs over the side of her bed and standing up. She brought her arms up and stretched. After a few seconds though, she glanced towards her window, wondering if her friend was out there. Normally, he _would _be… but since he wasn't earlier today (well, _yesterday, _if you wanted to be all technical), she wasn't quite sure.

"Mr. Wolf…" Clare muttered his "name" softly. Suddenly, a knock came from her door. She jumped, as her heartbeat picked up pace.

After about a minute, another knock came, this time harder. Clare bit her bottom lip, contemplating on whether or not she should open the door.

Seeing as Darcy wasn't here anymore, the only other person who could be knocking on her door was one of her parents. But, she glanced at her clock; it was still only 3:20. There was no reason for them to be up at this time of night.

After a few seconds, she heard the person's retreating footsteps, and let out a thankful sigh. At least she wasn't going to have to come up with an excuse as to why she was up. But… if someone else was awake, then it would be harder for her to sneak out and meet Mr. Wolf. If he was even there, that is.

Slowly, she nodded her head, and looked towards her window again. Clare had promised herself that she'd never try to do it again, but… there wasn't really any other way, was there? She wanted to see if Mr. Wolf was there. She wanted to talk to him… to tell him about her dream.

Over the past 2 and a half months, Clare was beginning to feel her feelings for the chocolaty brown wolf change. And, no, for all you perverts out there, she didn't like him like _that. _She was just… beginning to think of him as… an older brother, I guess you could say.

And even though that sounded pretty weird, that's really how Clare felt. Mr. Wolf was always there when she needed someone to talk to, and when she wasn't feeling very well, he always seemed to be able to cheer her up.

Clare sighed, before shuffling over to the window and opening it up. She shivered lightly at the cool, fall air, and sighed. Was she really ready to do this again? Chances were, Mr. Wolf wouldn't be there to catch her if she fell.

She nodded silently to herself after a few seconds and swung her leg over the windowsill. _Here goes, _she thought, her heartbeat picking up speed.

After a few more seconds of just sitting there, rigid, she finally swung her other leg over the sill and hesitantly jumped.

She hit the ground quickly, and painlessly. Blinking, Clare looked back up at her window, noticing that it was only about eight feet away from the ground. She blushed, slightly embarrassed that she had been so worried about it.

She glanced around the yard slowly, making sure to look everywhere. If there was even a slight rustle of a bush, she would see it. Well… probably, anyways.

"Mr.…" She cleared her throat, noticing that it was beginning to go dry. "Mr. Wolf." She repeated herself, this time managing to get his whole name out.

Nothing.

She frowned, before saying it again, this time louder. "Mr. Wolf!" Again, nothing. Not even the buzzing of cicadas reached her ears. She clenched her first as she walked over to the large, oak tree she had been sitting under every time she visited Mr. Wolf.

If he wasn't there within the hour, then she'd leave.

After just a few minutes, though, sleep overtook her.

* * *

Jacob growled at his former pack mates. How dare they just come up here and _demand _him to leave? _He _had the Alpha blood in him, damn it! Not them! Not even _Sam _had as much as him.

Jacob was the strongest. The one with the most self-control… he didn't need them. After all, he had _Clare._

He relaxed immediately after the image of her appeared in his mind. _Clare, _he thought, sighing internally.

He shook his head. As much as he wanted to think about her, he had to focus on the task at hand.

"Jacob," Sam's human voice said suddenly. He must have phased back when he was lost in Clare-Land. Jake scowled, before phasing too, and pulling on his cut-off shorts. "Sam," He "greeted" the other Alpha coldly.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been, Jacob? We've been looking all over for you…" Jake looked away and sighed, before realizing that the best course of action would be to tell him the truth. "I was pissed, Sam. Bella was getting married to that… to that _leech, _while I… I was alone."

Sam's eyes relaxed for a moment, as he placed a reassuring hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You could have stayed, Jake… We could have helped you through it… we could have even helped you find your imprint!"

All of the pack members, except Leah, nodded their large heads, letting him know that they would have helped him through it.

Jacob chuckled, earning him a confused look from Sam. "Sam… don't you see? I've already found her. I've already found my imprint."

Both Sam and the rest of the pack gasped. Or, well, a wolfish version of the gasp.

"Her… her name's Clare… she's 13, an-" Jacob scowled at the look Sam was giving him. "Oh, don't look at me like that! It's not like I'm that much older… only a four year difference! And… and I'd never have those kind of thoughts about her… at-at least… not until she's older. Like, eighteen!"

Sam sighed, before nodding his head. "I'm not doubting your self-control, brother, I'm just wondering what her parents think about you… a seventeen year old boy, who looks like he's in his mid-twenties, being around their 13 year old daughter so much."

Jake suddenly found the dirt under his long nails interesting. "Ah… well… I haven't exactly… _met _her parents yet, so it's not really _that _big of a deal…" The older boy widened his eyes. "You… what? You haven't even met her parents yet! And you've been gone for practically three months! Jake, what the fuck, man?"

Jake scowled. "I actually haven't even shown her my human form yet." Sam gawked at him for a few seconds, before letting out a loud laugh. "Oh… oh, wow! _Wow!" _

"Fuck you, Sam," He growled out, glaring at the laughing boy. "Oh, I'm sorry… it's just… wow." He blinked, before straightening himself out. "So… uh.. how have you two been communicating?" Jake shrugged. "Well… she's talked, obviously… while I…. well… I usually just lay there and listen." He smiled softly. "But it's never boring."

Sam laughed again, before patting his former-Beta on the back. "So, I take it you'd like to stay here?" Jacob, of course, nodded his head with a small, almost unnoticeable smile gracing his lips.

"Well, then… I guess that we'll just communicate through the phone." He frowned. "You _do _have a cellphone, don't you?" Jacob frowned and shrugged. "I don't even have a place to stay, man." Sam sighed, before turning around and looking at the other members of his pack. They all seemed to have different feelings about the whole ordeal. Some of them weren't even worried about it at all… they weren't even _thinking _about it.

Seth looked slightly worried, though he seemed to have an optimistic air around him. As if he knew that everything would turn out okay in the end. As if everyone in the pack would get their imprints, they would all have lots of babies (except Leah, of course), and live happily ever after.

Leah looked as if she just didn't give a fuck, which she probably didn't. She also seemed to be thinking the exact opposite of what Seth was thinking. Well, pretty much the opposite, anyways. The way she saw it, everyone except _her _would find someone to imprint on. She would grow even colder, and then, one day, she'd die alone. No one would even find her body until days, or even weeks, after she passed away, because no one would care about her any more. Maybe, no one would _ever _find her.

The other pack members rolled their eyes at her morbid thoughts.

Paul was beginning to become agitated. He hadn't seen Rachel in, like, two whole days. He was practically _dying _without her. Even though they bickered almost every day, he still couldn't help but miss her when they were apart. She _was _his imprint, after all. It was only natural for him to miss her… and for her… to miss him, too? He sighed hopefully, before realizing that all of his brothers, and uh… sister, could hear him thinking such girly thoughts.

Jared was also feeling lost without his imprint, but he _knew _that Kim missed him too. Even though that made him feel slightly guilty, he was glad about having someone love him. Especially the girl he loved more than anyone or anything. He smiled just at the thought of her. Her warm, brown eyes… and those long legs that seemed to go on for miles and miles… oh, but that's not what he loved about her. Of course not. He loved the way she smiled at him in the mornings… and the way her eyes shone that certain way when the sun hit them…

But… most of all… he just loved _her. _Everything about Kim was so breathtakingly gorgeous. (I'd write yet another paragraph on how amazing Kim is, but I'm sure you get the point. Jared is pretty obsessed.)

Amazingly, neither Embry nor Quil were there. _Someone _had to stay behind and watch La Push after all. Even if they really wanted to see their best friend, Jacob, they knew that protecting the tribe from leeches was more important. They still couldn't help but wonder why someone else couldn't stay behind, though.

After a few seconds, Sam sighed. "We may be able to find some way to help you out, Jake… but I wouldn't count on it too much. The tribe has been having… slight financial difficulties lately."

Jake nodded. "It's alright Sam. Don't worry about it too much. I've been meaning to get a job lately, anyways… seeing as it's pretty boring while Clare's in school." He scowled. "I just doubt that anyone would hire me, though, since I haven't had a real shower in two and a half months."

Sam let out, yet another, laugh. "I can tell, man! You don't smell half as bad as you should, though. What have you been doing? Bathing in lake water, or somethin'?" Jake nodded his head, a smirk gracing his lips. "Yeah. Every chance I get, I try and run towards the nearest lake, which happens to be pretty far away from where Clare lives…"

Sam furrowed his sweat-dampened brow. "You stay next to her house, Jake? That's pretty risky…"

He shrugged. "I stay pretty well hidden, and I can tell when someone gets close, so I've been doing fine."

"Well, then," Sam muttered, tilting his head up to the sky. "I say it's about time we leave." Jacob nodded his goodbye to his former-pack mates, before slipping off his cut-offs and phasing back into his canine form.

* * *

Clare awoke to something wet muzzling her palm. She let out a small shriek, before realizing that the wet thing was, in fact, Mr. Wolf's nose. He looked at her guiltily, thought she could still detect a small amount of amusement.

She frowned, not finding it very nice of him to laugh at her. "Hey… it's not funny…" She muttered, her voice cracking at the end. Mr. Wolf narrowed his eyes, worried for his imprint. If he were able, he would have asked her, '_You feelin' okay, Clare-bear? Want me to carry you inside?' _And she probably would have blushed and said that she was feeling just fine.

He'd carry her inside anyways, though.

He frowned again. Why was she even out here anyways…? Could it be… she was waiting for him? He felt a small tinge of guilt go through him. He felt bad about making her stay out here all night… but he was also… pretty happy. Just like Jared, Jacob felt good about knowing that the one he loved most in the world liked him too. To be fair, she probably didn't think as highly of him, as he did of her… but still.

Slowly, Clare stood up and stretched. After a few seconds, though, she let out a curse. "Crap! I have school today!" She quickly waved to Mr. Wolf, as she darted towards her front door. She wasn't that worried about her parents seeing her, since they usually had to leave for work early on Wednesday morning.

Mr. Wolf watched her lazily from his spot underneath the old, oak tree. The leaves blew along with the wind slowly, seemingly as lazy as him.

* * *

When she arrived home from school, the first thing she did was go around the house to see Mr. Wolf.

She was blushing at least three different shades of pink, but the grin gracing her lips immediately told you that she was just happy… and that she had probably run the whole way home.

Mr. Wolf blinked at her, slightly shocked by her frazzled appearance. Her clothes were slightly out of order, her hair was more frizzy than usual, and she was breathing as if she had just gotten ban-

Jake quickly shook the thoughts from his head, refusing to believe that _his _Clare would ever let someone do that to her. God help them if she did, though. Anyone who dare even touch a hair on his pretty little Clare's head would face the wrath of Jacob, almighty werewolf king! (Well… _Alpha, _if you wanted to be all technical again.)

"H-He asked me out!" She practically shouted, as she collapsed into a heap underneath the oak tree.

Immediately, his body went rigid. He. Asked. Her. Out? Where? When? And, more importantly, _who? _Jacob was just about ready to jump up and go castrate the little fucker who dared ask his Clare out.

"I… I thought I didn't like him… I thought I _hated _him… but when he asked me to The Dot… I felt my palms begin to get sweaty, my heart picking up speed, and… and my," She blushed. "My…" She took a deep breath before letting it out. "I felt myself beginning to get turned on."

Jacob gawked at his imprint. He just couldn't image Clare getting… w-wet… over a… another dude. But, now that she had mentioned it… he smelt her… arousal.

Suddenly, his whole body was shaking. Never had he felt such… such raw _jealousy _hit him like that. Of course, he was jealous when Bella chose the leech… but it was _nothing _like this! This was… this was… like he had just been punched in the gut, by Clare herself, twenty million times.

But, it wasn't really Clare's fault, was it? She didn't even know he was a real person. She just thought he was a wolf. A wolf that knew how to express himself, and cushion her fall when she was falling from windows.

Shakily, he stood up. Clare shot him a confused look. "Don't you want to hear how he asked me…?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

Jacob suddenly felt the rabbit he has eaten earlier coming back up. But he didn't want Clare seeing that, so he tried hard to keep it down. After a while, he was finally able to shuffle deeper into the forest and empty his stomach.

Clare heard his coughing from where she sat beneath the oak, but knew that since he walked away from her, that he didn't really want to see her right now.

As she stood up and walked towards her front door, she had to wonder why he acted the way he did. He seemed perfectly fine, albeit a little lazy, when she first ran up to him. Maybe he had eaten some bad meat earlier or something…

She sighed, and shook her head as she entered the house.

* * *

As Clare was falling asleep that night, she felt slightly guilty, because it seemed as if she was treating Mr. Wolf like a living diary. She told him everything, but didn't even check on him when he was puking his brains out.

She gripping her sheets tighter, and brought them over her head before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Jake couldn't help but feel guilty about how he had just left Clare like that. She was trying to tell him about her day… about how she had gotten asked out by the guy she supposedly hated, and how she had said yes. But it's not entirely his fault is it? It's not as if he can really control whether or not he pukes.

But, then again, he could have just let it fill his mouth and then swallow it. No, wait… he tried that when he was nine. It didn't work then; he doubted that it would work now. Especially with such a large amount of it.

He scowled, wondering why he had gotten so worked up about Clare's date with… with whoever the fuck asked her. He thought it was that K.C. dude, though.

If he threw up when she was going on a _date _with someone else, what would happen if she ever kissed someone else? Or… or… had _sex _with them? He didn't even want to think about it, it caused him so much pain.

If Clare was ever about to have sex with another person, then Jacob was going to do everything in his power to make sure they didn't actually do it.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed that, guys! I worked pretty hard on it. xD Sorry about all the useless information I put in there. I just thought I'd show how the other wolves felt about their imprints, or their feelings on imprinting, yada yada.

Anyways, don't forget to review, telling me what you'd like to see in the story! :D

Also… I apologize for the suckyness of this chapter. ;; It's not as good as the other chapters in my opinion. xD


	11. Insanity

**A/N: **How long has it been? 6 months, practically? D: I am so sorry! I've just been so busy with school and stuff; I haven't had time for any of my stories. Anyways, Jenna is finally introduced in this chapter, and I'll probably have the whole JennaKCClare thing next chapter. Hopefully Eli should enter by chapter 20 (LOL), and human Jake by… maybe chapter 100, judging by the pace this is currently going at. xD No, I'm kidding… _ Maybe Human Jake and Clare will meet chapter 15- Oh, I'm spoiling it! Never mind. ;D

**Copyright: I do not own Twilight or Degrassi.**

* * *

I stared at the girl in front of me with slightly annoyance. Sure, she wasn't _too_ bad, but she definitely wasn't the type of girl I would normally befriend. Then again, though, she kind of acted a little like Alli… maybe just a little more air-headed.

"So, I was thinking, you and me could go somewhere this Friday?" She giggled at me, fluttering her long, dark lashes. Was she… asking me out on a date? I shook my head. "Sorry," I muttered "But I'm busy this Friday." She looked disappointed. "Oh, really? What are you doing?" I almost winced at the sadness in her voice. It's not as if we were even friends, why did it matter so much to her?

"I'm going over to my best friend Alli's house for a sleepover." I told her hesitantly. She immediately perked up. "Oh, really; can I come?" She asked, a large grin tugging at the corner of her lips. I frowned. "I don't know if Alli would really like that…"

"Then could you ask her?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled at me sweetly. I winced slightly, but nodded. Truthfully, I didn't want to have anything to do with her, but I didn't want to be rude either. She _was_ new, after all. Plus, I was chosen to be her guide of the school. If I just left her alone, then I would probably have to serve detention, or something, and I doubted that my parents would take that very well.

"I guess I could," I muttered, and she giggled once again. "Yay!" She shouted, hugging me tightly around the waist. I tensed slightly, before hesitantly hugging her back.

"See you this Friday!" She shouted once she let go, as if she already knew that she was going to come with us.

I sighed, shaking my head. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I sat at the base of the tree and stared at the wolf in front of me. Truthfully, it had been several days since we had last seen each other; though it's really felt like several _months._ I had been feeling undeniable loneliness since I had last seen Mr. Wolf, and that kind of worried me in a way. Sure, I knew that we were friends, but to feel such sadness going through me after not seeing him for a little less than a week…

That was a little strange, wasn't it?

Mr. Wolf was one of my best friends, if not my _best _friend. That was a little strange, too, wasn't it? To have a wolf as a best friend was strange. Though I had to admit that having a best friend named Mr. Wolf, that was a wolf, was a little stranger; though that may have just been me.

"Hey," I muttered softly, staring into his dark, chocolaty brown eyes. He responded with a small wag of his tail, and I smiled. "Did you miss me?" I asked, chuckling slightly. He wagged his tail a little harder. "I'll take that as a yes," I laughed, before sighing.

"Today," I began. "This girl, Jenna I think, transferred to Degrassi…" Mr. Wolf tilted his head to the side slightly. "I mean, she's not that bad, _really_; she's just… a little air-headed, you know? And I can't help but feel a little annoyed after spending just a couple of minutes with her." I sighed again. "It wouldn't really be that big of a deal if she hadn't practically invited herself to Alli and I's sleepover on Friday."

I grumbled slightly under my breath. "She's like a stereotypical blonde," Mr. Wolf snorted lightly at that, but I ignored him. "I'm just waiting for her to stab me in the back after becoming my friend." I knew that that sounded a little cruel, but that's truly how I felt. Just the look in her eyes unnerved me a little bit. It was almost as if she were trying to undress me; trying to discover all of my secrets and then use them against me.

Slowly, I stood up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mr. Wolf."

As soon as I had taken a step away from the tree, a whine erupted from his throat and I looked back, shocked. "… Mr. Wolf?" I called his name, hesitantly, slightly worried. Never, in my several months of knowing him, had he made a sound like that. Sure, he'd made a couple of whines before… but never any filled with such… sadness and longing.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, moving back toward him. He was now standing up, and looking into my eyes with something akin to fear. "… Are you alright?" I ask once again. He only whined. Frowning, I placed my hand onto his large head and began to stroke down his neck. "I'm not going to leave if you don't want me to…" I whispered softly.

Even though I had to call Alli and do my homework; it could wait. Mr. Wolf was most certainly more important than any of that.

We laid together in unbroken silence for several hours, my head resting on his stomach. Only when the sun was beginning to go down, did I rise. "I want to stay out here with you some more," I told him. "But I really have to get back inside… my parents may be worried."

Though I doubted that they were really _that_ worried; they were probably too wrapped up in their own arguments to even notice that I hadn't gotten home yet.

Sighing, I dusted off my jeans and smiled at Mr. Wolf. "'night," I whispered, before disappearing inside.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

The first day was terrible; I thought that I was going to have a nervous breakdown. Not seeing Clare for so long was... it was worse than anything else I had ever felt before in my life. Even though I had spent 17 years of my life without even knowing of her existence, I had now felt the need to see her every single day. It killed me to be without her during the eight hours she was at school… a whole 24 hours was practically enough to make me breakdown crying.

The second day was even worse. I seriously thought that I was going to die. The only thing that kept me together was that I could still hear her heartbeat, and smell her sweet, honey-like scent. There were several times, though, when I wanted to burst into her house and see that she was okay with my own eyes. Thankfully, I didn't do that. I managed to convince myself that that would only cause more problems.

The third day… I had barely eaten at all. I was going insane; or at least that's what it felt like. Every slight rustle of the leaves made me think that Clare was finally coming to visit me. It never happened, though. She didn't come and see me. I thought that I had done something wrong. I must have, right? If I hadn't, then she wouldn't ignore me; then she would come out here and see me; come out here and hold me. I let out a whine, realizing how much like a fuckin' girl I sounded like.

Finally, in the middle of the fourth day, I heard her footsteps. They were lighter than most humans', and definitely not quite as clumsy as some other people's I knew of. Actually, I discovered several days before that I could think about Bella without feeling guilty, hurt, or even confused. It seemed as if I was really actually beginning to get over her.

As soon as I saw her- Clare Edwards- I was running towards her, licking her face with excitement. She giggled, and it was like music to my ears. "Aw, come on, Mr. Wolf! Get off of me!" The amusement in her voice told me that she didn't really want me to stop, though. She had missed me just as much as I missed her! Just that simple knowledge had caused my heart to soar.

Ten minutes later, I was relatively calmed down and lying across from her.

"Hey," She muttered awkwardly, and I began to wag my tail at the sound of her voice. She, undoubtedly, had the most beautiful voice in the whole world; more beautiful than Bella's or any other girl that I had ever been attracted too. Even more beautiful than my mother's; of course, I wasn't exactly attracted to my mother like that. It got me a little grossed out just thinking about it.

Clare smiled. "Did you miss me?" She asked softly, and I almost felt like rolling my eyes at her playfully. Did she really even have to ask that? Of course I missed her. I thought I was going to die without her. Of course, though, I was unable to say that, and instead settled for wagging my tail.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She giggled and I wagged my tail even harder at the sound of her laughter. Suddenly, though, she sighed, which caused me to frown internally.

"Today," She grumbled. "This girl, Jenna I think, transferred to Degrassi," I tilted my head to the side slightly, showing her that I was paying attention. "I mean, she's not that bad _really; _she's just… a little air-headed, you know?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. Though I would never, _ever_ tell anyone, Jared's imprint Kim was probably one of the most air-headed people I had ever met; her and my sister Rebecca.

"And I can't help but feel a little annoyed after spending just a couple of minutes with her." She finished, huffing slightly. I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle; I had never seen Clare so agitated before. "It wouldn't really be that big of a deal if she hadn't practically invited herself to Alli and I's sleepover on Friday." Clare grumbled. She was having a sleep over?

"She's just like a stereotypical blonde." She stated, pouting slightly. I couldn't help but snort. A stereotypical blonde… did Clare meet Rosalie at school, or something? Actually, you know what? That might not be too good…

"I'm just waiting for her to stab me in the back after becoming my friend," She muttered, and I frowned.

Suddenly, Clare stood up and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Wolf." I couldn't stop the heartbroken whine that left my throat. She was leaving me again? No! Didn't she know what I went through while she was gone; didn't she know how sad and lonely I was; didn't she know how she made me _feel?_

I shook my head. Of course she doesn't know how I felt about her. I couldn't talk to her; I could barely even communicate through whines, snorts, and eye-rolls; there's no way that she knew how I felt about her. Besides, she thought that I was a wolf. If she found out that "Mr. Wolf" was in love with her, she would probably runaway screaming.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, walking closer toward me. I didn't want her to leave; I didn't want her to leave me again; I didn't want to feel the same fear and worry that I felt just several days before. "… Are you alright?" She asked once again. I whined slightly, hoping she got that I didn't want her to leave.

Clare frowned. "I'm not going to leave if you don't want me to." She whispered quietly, beginning to pet my head and neck. I soon relaxed under her touch, and can't help but feel a little silly about how I was acting. She said she was going to see me tomorrow, didn't she? Well, it didn't matter. She was going to stay with me for a little while longer, and that was all that mattered.

She kept her head on my chest for several hours, and I felt more content than I had in several days. Just knowing where she was, who she was with, and what she was doing eased all of my fears.

I fell asleep quickly, not even waking when I heard her get up.

* * *

_In my 17 years of life, I had only really ever loved one girl; Bella Swan. I had loved her ever since the first day I saw her. I was only five then, and she was eight, but I didn't care. In my eyes, she was perfection. Even when she was stumbling and falling, she was absolutely perfect._

_When she moved, I was heartbroken. I knew for sure that I would never love anyone besides her. So, during those ten, long years, I worked as hard as I could to become someone worthy of her. And, when she came back, I was sure that she was going to have to choose me. After all, I was the only boy that deserved her._

_Well, that is, until she met that stupid, fucking parasite Edward Cullen. When I heard about them going out with each other, I thought it was just a rumor; some stupid thing that the girls in Forks had made up to create some drama. But, when I found out that it was actually real, I was beyond angry; I was livid. I was ready to drive up to Forks in my Rabbit and kill the leech myself._

_Even while they were dating, I still had hope; I still had hoped that Bella would leave the leech for me. The way she looked at me, the way she hugged me, the way she told me that I was her _sun;_ it all gave me hope that she would choose me. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that she would choose me; none at all._

_Only when I got their wedding invitation in the mail, though, did I finally realize that she had only been giving me false hope. There was no chance whatsoever of her choosing me; I was just a toy for her to play around with. The most that I could ever hope to get from her was friendship, and that was basically what I had already. _

_I was angry, to say the least… but I was mostly just depressed. The girl I had loved for over ten years left me; for a fucking parasite._

* * *

I woke up with a start, my eyes darting everywhere. "What the fuck…" I muttered. My eyes widened when I realized that I was in human form, before I cursed myself lightly. What if Clare saw me out here in the nude? She would probably have a heart attack, or at least have a blushing frenzy, since I doubted that she had ever seen a boy naked before.

Of course, though, if I were to choose the boy she saw naked first, then it would be me.

But that's beside the point.

I quickly put my shorts back on and looked around. Where was Clare, anyways? My heartbeat quickened, and my mouth grew damp. What if… what if something happened to her?

As soon as I heard her heartbeat coming from inside the house, though, I knew that she was okay.

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes. "I seriously need to stop acting like such a fuckin' chick."

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long! D: I hope I'll be able to make regular updates, but I'm not really sure. :c Please review, and… yeah.

Sorry for how fillerish this chapter is! xD


	12. Wanted

**A/N: **Second update in two days! Mwhahaha, this must be a world record for me! xD Anyways, I'm pretty sure a lot of people are going to be surprised this chapter. C; Hopefully, a _good_ surprised.

**Copyright: I do not own Degrassi or Twilight.**

**Warning: A bit of femmeslash (more like just a little one-sided crush). Also... the beginning of this chapter really sucks. 8'D**

* * *

Alli glared at me lightly, and I smiled apologetically. She obviously didn't like having Jenna at our sleepover/homework night. There wasn't much I could really do, though. Jenna had practically invited herself, and I didn't want to be rude. I sighed internally. Sometimes, I wished that I could just find it in myself to be a little mean, but that probably wasn't ever going to happen.

"Did you seriously have to invite her?" Alli hissed quietly, not quite loud enough for the blonde to hear. I shook my head. "I told you; I didn't invite her." Alli just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Clare,"

"So, do you girls have boyfriends?" Jenna asked, a small grin on her face. Alli 'hmph'ed, but I nodded. "Yeah, I'm dating KC." She gasped. "Oh, he is _so cute!" _She squealed, causing Alli to wince. "Ahaha… I guess so…" I mumbled, not quite as ecstatic as Jenna. I mean, sure, KC was cute, but not really _that _cute.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much of a boyfriend stealer I was at my old school?"

… What?

Alli seemed to be thinking the same thing as me, because she sent Jenna incredulous look. Jenna put her hands up in the air slightly. "Oh, don't worry, though! I won't even look at him, Clare! I promise!" She told me seriously, and I nodded, even though I still felt a bit nervous.

Why would she even tell us that?

* * *

I let out an annoyed huff. "I can't believe she said that," I grumbled to Mr. Wolf. He tilted his head to the side slightly. "And then she said that she wouldn't even look at him! If she wasn't planning on looking at him, then why would she tell us! I mean, it's like she was trying to warn me about how she was going to steal my boyfriend! But why would she do that? It's stupid." I growled. "Actually, you know what? _She's_ stupid!" I was breathing heavily and my fists were clenched tightly at my sides, though when I glanced at Mr. Wolf, he only seemed slightly amused.

I frowned. "What the heck are you laughing at, Mr. Wolf?" He looked slightly apologetic, though I could still see a bit of laughter in his eyes.

Truthfully, I really shouldn't have been so worked up about it. If KC liked me as much as he said he did, then I shouldn't have any reason to distrust him. Or maybe it's just because Jenna was so much prettier than I was. If she really wanted to, she probably wouldn't have any trouble stealing KC from me.

I sighed, and sat down at the base of the tree. "Why am I so angry?" I muttered. "It's not as if I should be angry, right?" Mr. Wolf didn't respond, and I frowned. "He said he liked me… so I shouldn't worry. Yeah… I don't have any reason to worry, do I?" I tried to reassure myself.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

I knew that I shouldn't have found it funny, but I just couldn't help it. Clare was getting so worried over that blonde chick, but she really didn't have any reason to worry at all. Just because the stupid bitch threatened to steal away _KC_, doesn't mean that she has to get worried about it. Clare's too beautiful, kind, and gentle for anyone to cheat on. And if someone actually _did_ cheat on her, then they were freakin' idiots.

Clare pursed her lips softly, and I smiled. She sure was cute when she was annoyed.

"... Alli's boyfriend, Johnny… I don't think he's a very good person," Clare murmured absentmindedly. I tilted my head to the side, telling her silently to continue.

Catching on to my interest, she continued with her thoughts. "Well, I thought he was alright at first… not really anyone I would want as my own friend, but he was alright. But then, a couple of days ago, we joined the photography club at the school." Photography? Not really my cup of tea, but if Clare's interested in it, then I guess it's cool.

"Alli was mad that Johnny wasn't participating in it, and she confided in me that she thought that they were… _worlds apart." _I raised an eyebrow. "So, um… she told me…" Clare blushed softly. "She told me that she uh… she told me that she wanted to spice up their relationship." She bit her bottom lip. "So she sent Johnny nude photos of herself."

I snorted, and Clare glared at me softly. "It's not funny," She grumbled. I knew that it wasn't really funny, but, at the same time, it still kind of was; just that that Alli-girl was stupid enough to sext. I mean, really? Doesn't she know about child porn and shit like that? She'd probably get in a whole lot of trouble if she was caught. And if that Johnny guy was really as bad as Clare said he was, then he would probably share her pictures with his friends, or put it online, or something.

Then again, though, I really didn't care too much about the girl.

Clare suddenly buried her head in her hands and I shot her a concerned look.

"Mr. Wolf," She called out to me quietly, and my ears perked up immediately at the helplessness in her voice. "I… I felt… something when she told me about her sending those pictures to him." I furrowed my brows. Huh? "I… I'm not really sure what it was. It felt like… someone was squeezing my heart really tightly and… I couldn't breathe. I was upset, but not really at her." I knew, almost instantly, what she was talking about. It was something that I had felt hundreds of times with Bella and the leech; Edward.

She was jealous.

It kind of surprised me that she didn't know what it felt like, but I was almost sort of glad. I didn't want her to have to go through the same pain I had so many times. Clare was too pure and nice to ever feel anything other than happiness.

But then another thought ran through my mind. She was jealous of her best friend sending nude photos to her boyfriend? That could mean a few things… one; Clare had a crush on Johnny, which I seriously doubted, considering what she thought of him. Or… Clare had a crush on Alli; which I could believe, seeing as she had a wet dream about her before.

Truthfully, I couldn't say that I was too surprised.

* * *

**Clare's Point of View – One week later**

* * *

I held her in my arms tightly, her tears beginning to cause my shirt to become damp. "Oh, Clare-bear," She sobbed, and I frowned sadly. "Al, come on; it's going to be okay… there are plenty of fish in the sea." Even though she was facing the other way, I could just see her rolling her eyes at the cliché phrase I used. "Really, Clare?" She grumbled softly. I smiled, happy that she was finally starting to cheer up.

"It's true, though," I whispered, once she pulled away from me. "There are hundreds of people at Degrassi who would love to be your boyfriend," _or girlfriend, _I added silently in my head. Alli blinked, and slowly shook her head. "I know," She said simply, and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"But… do you really think so?" She asked, staring up at me through her long, dark lashes. I immediately nodded. "You're beautiful, Al; who _wouldn't_ want you?" I stated, slightly surprised that she needed my confirmation. Didn't she notice all of the guys that looked at her when she walked down the hallway?

"... Do _you_ want me, Clare?"

… What?

"… W-what?"

"I asked if you think Johnny still wants me, Clare." Alli said, raising an eyebrow. I let out a shaky breath. Why the hell did I think she said… I shook my head.

"You know he does, Alli." I told her. "He told you he does. Why would he lie?" She frowned. "He's lied before." I shrugged.

"Well, he's a butt-head," I grumbled, not sure what else to say. She giggled. "You got that right, Clare-bear."

* * *

For the second time that week, I was sitting underneath the tree in a bad mood. Each of them were caused by the same person, too; Jenna Middleton.

I tensed my jaw, as I stared at Mr. Wolf. I was trying my hardest to keep my tears at bay, but my efforts were beginning to be proven futile. "… He hugged her first," I muttered simply. He tilted his head at me, and I frowned. "KC… won the football game," I whispered. "But he didn't hug me first… he hugged Jenna."

Suddenly, I punched the tree behind me with all of my might, pretending that it was Jenna's face. I didn't think I had been that angry before in my entire life.

Mr. Wolf immediately jumped up and walked toward me. In his eyes, I could see the question '_are you alright?',_ but I ignored him. "He freakin' hugged her first!" I shouted angrily, clenching my fists tightly at my side. "I'm his girlfriend, and yet he hugged that… that _hussy_ first! He's… he's such a jerk!" I sobbed, beginning to cry.

I didn't know what the heck was wrong with me; I was jealous, though, I knew that. I was jealous that KC had hugged Jenna before he hugged me; I was jealous that KC was actually beginning to like Jenna; I was jealous that Jenna was so… perfect, and I wasn't. I was just plain _jealous._

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

"Why can't I be perfect, _like her?"_ Clare sobbed into her knees. I immediately felt my heart beginning to break. I was hurting; I was hurting because Clare was hurting; and Clare was hurting because some stupid boy decided to ignore her. Was he blind? He really must have been, if he hugged some other girl before her.

What really got me, though, was what she had just said. _Why couldn't she be perfect?_ What the hell was she talking about? She was perfect in every single way possible; from her head to her toes, there was no other girl in the world more beautiful than her. Not even Bella measured up. In fact, Bella fell far behind Clare. Where Bella was sickly pale, Clare was a beautiful porcelain; where Bella had a stick straight figure, Clare was curvy; where Bella had mud-colored brown eyes, Clare had baby blues. No one could even compare to Clare; she was perfection, plain and simple.

I hated that I couldn't tell her that; I hated that I couldn't wrap my arms around her and tell her absolutely gorgeous she was. That was all I really wanted; to be able to console her; to be able to stop her tears and cheer her up. Clare deserved nothing but happiness. She didn't deserve to feel pain, or to cry. She was a princess, who deserved nothing but the best.

And so, as much as it hurt, I began to walk away from her, towards the bushes behind me. As soon as I was out of her line of sight, I sucked in a breath. Was I ready to do this? Was I really ready to show my true self to her? Would she accept me? Would she like me? Would she think I was a freak?

A million questions ran through my head, as I phased and pulled on my pants. "You can do this, Jacob." I whispered to myself, not loud enough for Clare to hear. I slapped my cheeks softly, before stepping out, so Clare could see me.

It hadn't occurred to me before, but I was sure that I looked like a mess; leaves in my hair, dirt covering almost every inch of me, and a definite blush covering my cheeks. I almost never blushed, but this… this was deserving of it. I was nervous as fuck, after all.

"Why is such a beautiful girl crying?" I whispered softly, my voice slightly scratchy after not being used in so long. Her head snapped up to look at me, obviously surprised. Even with tears and snot running down her face, she was the most radiant thing I had ever seen.

"W-what?" Clare stuttered, standing up and attempting to whip away the moister from her face. I smiled softly; she was adorable. "Why are you crying, gorgeous?" She blushed a soft pink. Even though she had blushed in front of me before, it had never actually been caused by me. I felt a rush of excitement and pride run through me.

She shook her head, ignoring my question. "Who are you?" She asked, furrowing her brow. Hesitantly, I muttered, "Jacob Black," After a few seconds, I said, "You can just call me Jake, though." _You can call me whatever you want. _I added secretly in my head. I didn't want to scare her off, though. She was a thirteen year old girl, and I looked like I was in my early twenties; she was probably already freaked out enough at my sudden appearance.

"… Clare Edwards," She replied, and I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Miss. Edwards," She giggled, which caused my heart to soar; she was simply amazing.

After a few seconds, she asked, "What are you doing here?" I merely shrugged. "I heard the cries of a young girl," I said playfully. "So I had to check it out." She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"… But why were you crying?" I asked her quietly; hesitantly. Even though I already knew the answer, I just wanted to keep her talking; I just wanted to hear her voice some more. Even though I knew I sounded like a girl, I didn't care. I just wanted to listen to her; even if she was talking about her… period, or any other girly crap, I didn't care. Nothing that came out of Clare's mouth was crap.

"… My… my boyfriend," She began softly. "He hugged another girl after he won a football game." I raised an eyebrow. "Dating a football star, eh?" I asked her playfully, and she smiled tightly. "I guess," She murmured. "And she's a cheerleader; I guess it only makes sense. The football player and the cheerleader are supposed to be together, right? Not the football player and the nerd."

I frowned. "They're only titles; they don't make who you are, or who you're allowed to date." Even though I didn't exactly want to give my imprint dating advice, I didn't want to see her sad either. Clare simply shook her head. "Have you ever attended high school? If you have, then you know that's a lie." I furrowed my brow. I guess, in a way, she was right. "… The title you have might make people believe that you have to date a person with the same title, but you don't have to. If you like someone, then it doesn't matter who they are." I told her, my head beginning to hurt a little bit.

Thankfully, instead of arguing with me, Clare simply laughed. "I guess," She giggled, and I smiled, glad to finally hear her laugh.

Hours later, we were still talking. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement; I was shocked. I had expected her to run away as soon as she saw me. In fact, if I wasn't so happy, I would probably be a little angry. I was an older boy with dirt and leaves all over me; she should have screamed, kicked me in the balls, and then run away to her parents, crying about how some weirdo had tried to molest her in the woods.

Of course, I wasn't some weirdo trying to molest her in the woods. Actually, I got _rid_ of the weirdo who was trying to molest her in the woods. Just thinking about that got me angry enough to let out a growl. Clare looked over at me, surprise written clearly on her face.

"… Did you just growl, Jake?" Hearing her say my name immediately calmed me down. It was pretty amazing, the effect that Clare had on me. "You must be hearing things," I told her playfully, and she pouted. "I swear I heard you growl…" She trailed off, and I shrugged. "Who knows?"

Suddenly, she looked up and sighed. "I have to go," She grumbled, and I frowned. Even though I knew that she probably should have been inside hours before, I still didn't want her to leave. I hadn't even gotten a chance to hold her in my human form yet!

"… W-will you be here tomorrow?" She asked me, hope in her voice. I grinned. "Maybe," _Hell yes I would. _"Um, there's a car wash going on Friday, at Degrassi-" She cut herself off, looking up at me. "Do you know where that is?" I nodded immediately. "Well, if you want to come… you're invited!" She grinned, scratching the back of her head softly. I smiled. "I'll definitely be there, Clare." She blushed, and nodded. "W-well, see you!"

As I fell asleep that night, I felt nothing but content. I finally had been able to have a conversation with Clare. Actually, I was able to have _several _conversations with Clare, I realized. She obviously liked me; or, at least, didn't think I was a creeper. Clare really was much too kind-hearted for her own good. I had appeared in front of her with leaves, twigs, and dirt in my hair, and yet she still talked with me as if I was a normal person.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: **Eurgh, I hope you enjoyed that! I had a pretty good time writing it, but I just don't really like it too much; too much rambling in there. Sorry if it seems like I wrote this at 4:30 in the morning… because I kind of did. 8D … Writing Jake's POV is definitely a lot more fun than writing Clare's… Just thought I'd share that with you! xD

Please review. c:


	13. Confidant

**A/N: **Well... it's been a while... I hope you guys like this chapter(: I haven't had very much time to spend on the computer lately, so it took me a couple of days to write just this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or Twilight.

* * *

She had never been an angry girl; never jealous, either. She took things in stride, and didn't lose her cool when things didn't go in her favor. When she was younger, she shared her toys, and now that she's in her teens, she volunteered as much as she possibly could. She was not, by any means, selfish. That was how she was raised—to give to those less fortunate-and that was how she planned to live; at least… at least, that is, until _she_ came along. That stupid, stupid girl that just had to make her lose her cool.

_Jenna Middleton._

Perhaps the only person—besides Bruce, of course—that Clare truly hated (though KC was beginning to make his way onto that list, as well).

She was so… _infuriating. _She acted as if she were so innocent; so… _unlike how she really was. _She was nothing but a two—faced little… little… _bitch! _There! She had said it; it was done.

Oh, but it wasn't. The evidence lay right in front of her. The two of them, bent over, looking for Miss._'Innocent's'_ missing contact. Hah—such a cliché tactic. Too bad it was working. KC had fallen right into her little plan. Or maybe he had been apart of it all along; maybe he no longer cared about Clare, and was only interested in pursuing a relationship with _Jenna._

Maybe.

Clare sighed, leaning against the car behind her. Almost as soon as she touched it however, someone was shouting at her to get off. Biting back her annoyance, she turned to the person in question.

"Dang it, girl—we just washed that!" A girl—someone Clare recognized from her third period—huffed. Shooting a small, apologetic smile toward her, Clare moved away, toward her _boyfriend_, and_ friend_; though she was really nothing more than an enemy in Clare's eyes; a rival, she supposed.

"Hey, Jenna," She found herself grumbling, gripping her fists so hard that her nails began to dig into her palm. "Your butt crack's showing!" With that said, she smiled in satisfaction, only to quickly grimace at the look KC had given her. In her mind, she was practically sobbing; crying in defeat. That girl—the girl that neither of them really even knew—was stealing away the boy who she was in love-

Wait. Wait a second.

_In love? _No, no—she was most certainly not _in love_ with KC. If anything, she barely had a crush on him. She liked Jake more than she liked KC!

At the thought of her new friend, Clare smiled; all anger and pain from earlier quickly leaving her body. It was strange, the kind of effect that that stranger had on her. She barely even knew the boy-or man? She didn't exactly know how old he was—but she felt as if she had known him for years. _Years. _Or at the very least, months. In reality, however, she had just met him a few days before.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, bringing her out of the daydream she had fallen into.

"Good afternoon, beautiful," He whispered huskily, smiling when he noticed her blush. "Hi, Jake," She melted into his smile. It was infectious. "I... I, um, didn't think you would actually come." She said honestly, tilting her head to the side. After all, he was practically a grown man—if not one already—he probably had much better things to do then hangout at a high school car wash.

"Eh?" He frowned. Clare mirrored his actions, wanting his smile to return. "What're you talkin' about, gorgeous? I told you I'd be here, and here I am. If Jacob Black makes a promise, he follows through," He shot her a toothy grin. "No matter what." And in that instant, she felt something, something warm and fuzzy, exploding in her chest. It took hold of her; gripping her tightly. It shook her, as if trying to tell her something. But in just another instant, it was gone.

"... Thank you." Was all she could think of to say. His smile simply widened—if that was even possible. "Anything for you, Clare."

Before she could reply—though she probably wouldn't have done anything other than blush—she heard _him,_ shouting her name.

"Clare!" He stepped over to her, gripping her hand tightly in his own. She could tell, by the strained look on his face, that there was no other motive, besides pure jealousy and possessiveness, that made him do that. He didn't actually _want_ to hold her hand; he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, and she didn't really blame him. He had Jenna.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, placing a tiny, chaste kiss to the side of her face. Furrowing her brows, she pulled away from him. For some reason, she felt... _dirty, _allowing him to touch her while Jake was there.

"The name's Jacob," The boy in question stated gruffly, positioning himself between his imprint and the stupid little boy who thought he actually had a chance with her. "You are?" He asked, though he already knew. He was KC; the douche who had hurt _his_ Clare more times than he could count.

"KC Gunthrie. Her _boyfriend._" The punk raised an eyebrow. "Just how old're you, man? You know Clare's 14, righ-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Jake had snorted. "She skipped fourth grade, man. She's 13." He smirked. "What a terrible boyfriend; not even knowing your own girlfriend's _age." _

Nothing was said for a few moments, KC attempting to process what was just said. Finally...

"Clare, you're... you're 13?" He blinked, staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "... Um... yes," She answered, a small, strained smile gracing her features. Inside of her mind, as well as her heart, however, she was in panic-mode. How in the _world_ had Jake known that? Only two people outside of her family knew, and one of them wasn't even human! There was no way that Alli could have told him, and Mr. Wolf... well, he couldn't even speak.

"Um... well, damn, why didn't you tell me?" He sounded hurt, betrayed even. Clare shrugged, biting her bottom lip. Before she could give him an excuse—that she didn't want anyone treating her differently because she was younger—Jenna skipped over to them, her breasts jiggling with each hop.

"KC!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "What're you doing over here? We have another car to wash." She fluttered her lashes at him, before noticing Clare. "Oh... Hi, Clare," She frowned, glancing to the large, tanned boy beside her. "... Hello," She purred, taking a step away from KC. "I'm Jenna—what's your name?" She asked, pushing her chest out. KC flinched.

Jake rolled his eyes, reaching down to grip Clare's hand gently in his own. As soon as their skin touched, he felt it; a spark of magic that rolled off of her fingers to his own. He smiled. His imprint was so amazing; so beautiful; so... perfect. There wasn't anything more in the world that he could ask for; she was all he ever needed.

"Any chance you wanna get out of here, Clare? Get somethin' to eat, maybe?" He asked hopefully, his heart soaring when she gripped his hand right back. She stared up at him for a few moments, wondering whether or not she should go against all of the things her parents had been telling her ever since she was a little girl; not to trust strangers; not to _go places with them. _Then again, however, Jake wasn't really a stranger anymore, was he? He was, without a doubt, one of the funniest, kindest... _sexiest_ boys she had ever met.

And so, against her parents' judgement, she nodded. KC's cries of disagreement were ignored.

* * *

**Clare's Point of View**

We were staring at each other, large smiles mirroring one another. Each of our drinks went untouched, but the plate in front of Jake had long since been licked clean, as well as three or four others. I knew that teenage boys' had a large appetite, but... dang!

"... Thanks for coming with me," He muttered after a few moments, taking a small sip from his Dr. Pepper. He didn't take his eyes off of me, though. I flushed. "Well, it would have been a little stupid of me to stay back there, wouldn't it? KC and Jenna would obviously have a lot more fun without me there to bother them." In fact, I _knew_ they would. The way Jenna was hanging off of him earlier told me as much.

Jake frowned. "He's stupid." He grumbled, pushing his plate away from him. "Anyone, who would _willingly _choose such a slut over _you,_ is." His grin returned once again, when he noticed my blush. "W-what? No, you... um, you must be mistaken." I licked my lips. "Jenna—she's pretty; she's got _breasts;_ and... well, she's a _cheerleader, _for crying out loud!" I huffed. Jenna was perfect, while I was just... little ol' Clare Edwards; Darcy's sister. I would never be known as anything more than a nerd._  
_

Shaking his head, Jake disagreed with me. "Nope." He said. "To most, she might be kind of pretty, but, damn—once you take off all of that make-up, she isn't much, ya know? And breasts?" He smiled. "Not to sound like a pervert, but you've got some yourself, Clare." If it was at all possible, my face heated up even more. "And... to further prove my point, most cheerleader's are sluts."

Reaching over, he gripped my hand once again. "You are absolutely _perfect, _Clare. You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind—there ins't a single thing that I, or anyone else, would change about you." As if to prove his point _even more, _he suddenly called the waiter—a boy with beautiful, emerald green eyes—over.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked, smiling politely and readying his writing pad. "Why, yes, yes you can." Jake looked back over to me. "This girl," He began. "She's beautiful, isn't she? Perfect, right?" The waiter blinked, before chuckling. "... Yeah," He said after a few seconds. "She _does_ seem pretty perfect."

Burying my head in my hands, I attempted to hide the blush, but I knew that it was no use. Jake had already seen it, after all. When I peeked at him through my fingers, he was smiling at me cheekily. "See, Clare? You're beautiful; gorgeous; _perfect." _Insert more blushing here.

He rolled his eyes. "And that stupid KC guy... well, he's fuckin' stupid to choose that whore over you." He tilted his head to the side, a large grin pulling at his lips once again. "Alright?" Grumbling, I nodded. "F-fine," I whispered, though I still knew that I was no where near as amazing as Jenna.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

It absolutely broke my heart that Clare thought that that _bitch_ was better than her. Hadn't she _seen_ how much make-up that girl was wearing? She probably had _at least_ an inch of that shit on her face.

Even before I had met Clare, I still hadn't cared too much for girls who slathered their faces with product. It just... took away from natural beauty; not that many girls actually had it. In fact, Clare was probably the only girl I knew who could still manage to look _stunning_ without an ounce of make-up on.

She smiled, looking up at me through her long, black lashes. My face warmed.

"Did you... did you really mean it?" She asked quietly, biting her bottom lip. Immediately, I nodded. "Of course." How could she still doubt it? "But you barely even know me." She sighed, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. My eyes trailed all of her movements; heard all of her breaths, and the beating of her heart.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure if she was right or not. I mean... I had know Clare for _months, _as 'Mr. Wolf'. But as Jacob Black? I hadn't even known her a week. I knew all her secrets; all her dreams and ambitions. I knew practically everything about her, and I loved every single part of it. But she didn't really know _me. _

Licking my lips, I shrugged. "Then tell me about yourself." I had heard it all, but I wanted to hear it again. It didn't matter _what _she was talking about, as long as I could hear my angel's voice.

"Um... there's not much to tell." That was a lie; her whole life was interesting. "My sister Darcy moved to Africa a few months ago; my parents have been fighting a lot recently..." She sucked in a breath. "They're probably going to get a divorce soon."

As her eyes trailed downwards, to her lap, I realized something that practically broke my heart once again: I hadn't been there for her.

Normally, she came to Mr. Wolf for her problems but... Mr. Wolf had barely been there lately. Frowning, I decided that I would try as hard as I could, to make sure that Clare trusted my human-form just as much as my wolf. I would make sure that _I—_Jacob Black—could be the one she confided in, not 'Mr. Wolf'.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry the car wash scene wasn't what most people were expecting. quq I tried, though. I'm planning on re-writing most, if not all, of the earlier chapters. I was reading them earlier... so many grammar mistakes. D: Anyways... please review! (:


End file.
